


"Antes de que despiertes"

by Natilyboo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Jealous Victor Nikiforov, Multi, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Sad Katsuki Yuuri, Supportive Victor Nikiforov
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natilyboo/pseuds/Natilyboo
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki es un Omega que acaba de salvar al Alfa de sus sueños. Mientras éste está en coma se hará pasar por su prometido.Pero qué pasará cuando éste  despierte y  Yuuri se de cuenta que ahora está enamorado de su hermano?





	1. El adorable rubio de ojos verdes

Todos los días son exactamente iguales  en el quiosco.  Yuuri llega a trabajar, todos pasan por su puesto  camino a tomar el tren y le compran algo pero nadie verdaderamente lo mira.

También es cierto que todos los días pasa ese hombre rubio, alto, apuesto y de ojos verdes que le fascina. No sabe su nombre pero se lo imagina. Tampoco sabe si es abogado, doctor o arquitecto pero por la ropa fina que siempre lleva puesta puede imaginarse que  tiene una vida  maravillosa y exitosa.

Todos los días aquel alfa lo mira y todos los días le sonríe y le desea un buen día.

Es el único momento en el que Yuuri Katsuki no se siente invisible en medio del mundo. Todo porque ÉL lo mira. Todo porque ÉL le sonríe. Todo porque ÉL sabe que existe.

Y durante esos segundos mágicos Yuuri deja de ser un omega soltero y huérfano y se convierte en uno más del mundo. Se siente SU omega. A pesar de que no le habla...sólo lo mira y esboza una tímida sonrisa.

La orfandad de Yuuri no era de nacimiento. Su madre Hiroko había muerto cuando él tenía ocho años de edad y a su padre Toshiya se lo había llevado el cáncer tres años atrás. Ahora con 25 años de edad sentía que su  vida era un vaivén de situaciones en soledad.  
Poco a poco se iba olvidando de lo que era una familia. Poco a poco la soledad lo absorbía.

La única familia "prestada" que todavía poseía la conformaban todos aquellos vendedores de los quioscos de los lados. Sala era la que vendía los dulces.  Guang Hong vendía café y sandwiches. Phichit vendía flores y él, como siempre, vendía periódicos y revistas.  
Todos ellos se apoyaban y querían mucho. Eran grandes amigos que muchas veces celebraban juntos los cumpleaños o el año nuevo.

Pero venía pronto la Navidad y esa fecha solían pasarla únicamente con sus esposos, padres, hermanos y primos. Y de nuevo Yuuri volvía a sentirse irremediablemente solo.

Recordaba los tiempos en los que su padre le narraba historias de cuando era pequeño y de cómo había conocido a una hermosa mujer llamada Hiroko que había vuelto su monocromática vida en un conjunto de rojos, azules, naranjas, verdes y lilas que lo habían hecho conocer el amor de verdad.

\- Amo a tu madre porque no sólo te tuvimos a ti, Yuuri. No...tu madre me dio algo que jamás otra hubiera podido darme: ella puso las estrellas en mis manos.

El padre de Yuuri había sido uno muy cariñoso...pero también uno muy romántico. Quizás por eso Yuuri suspiraba pensando que las "estrellas" de las que le había hablado Toshiya hacían referencia a las luces de navidad en forma de estrellas que colgaban desde siempre encima de la cama de sus padres. Esas "estrellas que Yuuri siempre dejaba encendidas cuando estaba en casa por las noches, con la esperanza de que con ello pudiera sentirse más cerca de sus progenitores.

_____________________________________

 

Como todas las noches, Yuuri sacaba a Makkachin a pasear. Su perro caniche había crecido tanto que por las noches parecía una persona más encima de la cama.  
Makkachin sabía todo sobre su amo. Sabía darle su espacio cuando estaba ocupado, sabía acercarse a lamerle el rostro cuando  éste se llenaba de lágrimas a causa de la soledad, sabía acurrucarse a su lado a la hora de dormir y sabía mover la cola de felicidad al verlo regresar después de un día largo en el trabajo.  
Makkachin era un compañero leal y sincero.

Yuuri lo había llevado al parque que se encontraba a la espalda de su edificio, donde siempre lo llevaba y donde a veces se encontraba con el hijo de su casero, JJ Leroy.

Yuuri era muy bueno con todas las personas. Como buen omega, tenía un gran corazón y era amable con todos sin excepción. Aunque sentía a veces que su paciencia se ponía a prueba cuando aquel alfa venía a verlo y lo intimidaba.

-Yuuri...veo que los ejercicios te están sentando bien...- Yuuri casi saltó cuando sintió la voz casi en su cuello.

\- JJ! - exclamó sorprendido- No sé de qué me hablas...- dijo nervioso y casi temblando- no estoy yendo al gimnasio y mucho menos estoy haciendo ejercicios...

\- En serio? - le dijo y puso tan rápido su mano en la pancita de Yuuri que éste emitió un sonidito lleno de terror- Qué raro...pensé que tu pancita estaba volviéndose más pequeña...supongo que el pullover grande que llevas lo disimula muy bien...

Yuuri siguió caminando un poco más para olvidarse de la situación traumática que había pasado momentos antes pero aquel alfa carecía de inteligencia suficiente para interpretar gestos así que siguió a Yuuri sin incomodidad alguna de su parte.

\- Tienes algún plan para esta navidad? - le dijo JJ tratando de seguir la conversación. En momentos como ése Yuuri odiaba no poder ser menos amable. 

\- Bueno...lo de siempre- le contestó- Me sentaré a ver cómo celebran en Lincoln Square  mientras Makkachin y yo cantamos canciones de navidad...

\- Le diré a mamá que ponga un sitio más en la mesa y así puedas pasar navidad con nosotros - ofreció JJ.

La oferta de JJ se oía muy tentadora. La idea de pasar una fecha como la Navidad acompañado por una familia hacía que su corazón se estremeciera de esperanza y estaba a punto de aceptar hasta qué recordó con las palabras de su acompañante por qué nunca lo hacía...

-Yuuri - dijo JJ acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios- mírate..eres un Omega de 25 años, soltero, solo...tu única misión en la vida es ser marcado y tener cachorros. Ya te he dicho varias veces que yo puedo hacer realidad eso. Conmigo nada te faltará. Tu sabes que ayudo a mi papá a administrar el edificio...soy un buen partido, mi oficial a cargo está feliz con los resultados luego de mi libertad condicional...Piénsalo..en un par de años..tú y yo podríamos tener a varios cachorros y todos serían de buenos genes como los Leroy...somos Alfas de buena cepa...

\- Gracias por el ofrecimiento, JJ - respondió Yuuri esforzándose por ocultar lo asqueado que se sentí por la propuesta - Pero creo que lo dejaremos para otra oportunidad...

\- No te demores en decidirte, Yuuri...- respondió- Más de un omega estaría emocionado por recibir una oferta como la mía!

Menos mal que yo no. Pensaba Yuuri. Odiaba a todos los alfas que iban por ahí imponiéndose como machos sin cerebro y cuyo único objetivo era encontrar un omega para marcarlo y darle cachorros.

Yuuri se sentía más que eso. Yuuri quería vivir el amor como lo habían vivido sus padres. Quería conocer a alguien que le hiciera ver rojos, azules, naranjas, verdes y lilas. Quería que pusieran estrellas en sus manos...quería AMAR de verdad...

Y ese amor podía imaginárselo en manos de aquel rubio guapo que todos los días le compraba el New York Times y el Wallstreet Journal.

Podía verlo llegar a casa y darle un beso, apretujarlo y preguntarle cómo le había ido en el trabajo, mientras el rubio le brindaba una de esas sonrisas que sólo estaban destinadas para él y lo miraba con esos ojos esmeralda que brillaban como el sol y escondían tantos secretos y tanta pasión.

Yuuri suspiraba. Sentía que ese futuro podía estar a un paso...el problema era que ese paso exigía que por lo menos se animara a hablarle...y, conociéndose, ese era un paso demasiado grande para dar...

____________________________________

 

A la mañana siguiente había poca gente en la estación. No era nada raro considerando que era sábado muy temprano y a lo mucho pasaban chicos algo borrachos que salían de alguna discoteca y parejas de enamorados que no eran nada discretas.  
No había mucho movimiento pero a Yuuri eso le daba igual. No quería quedarse en casa mucho tiempo para empezar a sentirse solo de nuevo. Sus compañeros de los otros stands aún no habían llegado.

Se puso a ordenar sus revistas, actualizando las ediciones y colgando los periódicos con las noticias más resaltantes. Se concentró tanto en ello que casi no se dio cuenta de que su rubio de ojos esmeralda le estaba deseando "buenos días" y le pedía sus dos periódicos de costumbre con una sonrisa encantadora. Yuuri se puso rojo como un tomate y algo entonces cambió.  
El rubio guapo recibió lo pedido,  se acercó a darle la mano y le dijo:"Por si no nos vemos después, Feliz Navidad!"

Yuuri no supo qué decir. Sus manos temblaban y gracias a Dios que tenía puestos los guantes porque de otra forma el rubio hubiera notado cómo le sudaban de lo nervioso que estaba.

El chico alto no espero respuesta y, sonriendo, se separó raudamente de él y avanzó en dirección a los andenes del tren. Yuuri sentía cómo su futuro brillante se iba con aquel chico, se iban sus múltiples colores y se iba su amor...

-Espera- susurró dándose cuenta y extendiendo sus manos como si con ello pudiera alcanzarlo- Feliz Navidad...no te vayas...quiero ser tu novio...

Inútil. Cobarde. Miedoso. Todo se le venía a la mente cuando pensaba que había perdido la más clara oportunidad para entablar una relación con ese chico.

El pelirrubio se alejaba rápidamente y no había nada que hacer. Yuuri dio un suspiro resignado y estaba volteando para volver hacia sus actividades diarias hasta que escuchó a tres personas discutiendo...

\- Así que no sabes hablar...ricachón- gritaba alguien a otro.

\- Pensará que somos de segunda porque no tenemos un abrigo como el de él- dijo el otro jaloneando a la víctima.

-Por favor déjenme- suplicó el rubio. Y no era cualquier rubio- pensó Yuuri- era SU RUBIO

\- O qué nos vas a hacer? - dijo el otro?- Vas a llamar a tu Papi para que nos encierre?

\- Adiós...- completó el otro, aventándolo a los rieles del tren al lado del andén.

El rubio gritó y cayó como costal de papas. Es ahí que Yuuri reaccionó. Los trenes pasaban cada 5 minutos y estaba seguro que pronto vendría el siguiente y aplastaría al rubio si nadie hacía nada.  
Fue corriendo y gritando "Policía, policía!" , lo que causó temor en los chicos que habían empujado al inocente chico de ojos esmeralda. Pronto salieron a la carrera y de pronto Yuuri veía cómo un par de personas se encontraban mirando lo ocurrido en el andén.

\- Llamen a una ambulancia! - gritó con desesperación, haciendo reaccionar a los pocos que se encontraban presentes. Alguien marcó al 911 de inmediato.

Yuuri trató de llamar al chico desde el andén pero era inútil. El chico se había desvanecido y no había nada que pudiera hacer para despertarlo.

Angustiado por la falta de respuesta tuvo que tomar medidas desesperadas. Con mucho miedo y sabiendo que todo podía terminar mal se aventó a las vías férreas y se puso al lado del chico, tratando de despertarlo.  
Segundos después escuchó algo que le devolvió el terror a sus ojos. A lo lejos se escuchaba un tren que se acercaba. Los rieles donde se encontraba temblaban y su corazón palpitaba tan rápido que parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho.  Su rostro estaba empapado, las manos parecían ser de agua y su respiración se hacía dificultosa.

No pudo pensarlo mucho. No sabía cómo pero de un jalón levantó al gran chico rubio por un lado y lo acercó como pudo al andén. El tren se encontraba alli frente a él y, agotado, dio su último esfuerzo y levantó al chico dejándolo a un lado y a salvo mientras que otras dos personas lo ayudaron como pudieron a sacarlo de ahí.

Diez segundos más tarde un tren se paraba a su lado y varias personas salían preocupadas del mefio de transporte público  al ver la escena en el andén. A lo lejos se escuchaba la sirena de una ambulancia.

Había salvado al guapo rubio de ojos esmeralda. Ambos seguían vivos. Eso era lo único que en ese momento importaba...


	2. Mentiras verdaderas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri y Chris están en el hospital. Empiezan las mentiras y Yuuri conoce una nueva familia...

Luego de la llegada de la ambulancia todo había pasado en cámara lenta para Yuuri.

Los paramédicos estabilizaron el cuerpo de aquel precioso alfa rubio tan rápido como pudieron, despejaron el área llena de curiosos y lo condujeron raudamente hacia el vehículo. No sabía cómo ni por qué pero el pelinegro había terminado acompañando al muchacho en la ambulancia.

Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad Yuuri se halló de pronto entrando por las puertas del hospital detrás de la camilla dirigida por los enfermeros.

Todo era un caos. Enfermeras y doctores corrían a atender al nuevo paciente que había entrado por emergencias. Lo empujaron a través de diversas puertas hasta que lo instalaron en una habitación  llena de camas y separadas cada una por cortinas que se hallaban parcialmente abiertas.

El paisaje no era esperanzador. Yuuri podía ver a la izquierda un niño con un brazo roto que gritaba por su mamá. A la derecha una señora muy anciana era entubada  por su imposibilidad para respirar por sí misma. La que parecía que era su hija lloraba desesperada gritándole al doctor y ordenándole que salve a su madre. Frente a él se encontraba una mujer que gritaba de dolor al enterarse que en el accidente de  tránsito que había sufrido su esposo había muerto.

Nadie miraba a Yuuri. Parecía un fantasma mirando por todos lados, sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

Un tiempo después una enfermera se dio cuenta de su presencia y se acercó amablemente donde él.

\- Disculpe Señor- le dijo suavemente- Es usted familiar del paciente?

-Yo lo salvé...- respondió Yuuri en un susurro poco meditado, totalmente abstraído en sus pensamientos y recordando los últimos momentos antes de lo ocurrido - no podía dejar que esos chicos acabaran con su vida de esa forma... Justo antes nos habíamos despedido y le decía que no se vaya porque quería ser su novio...

\- Awwww! - contestó emocionada la enfermera- Una verdadera historia de amor! Pues bien...dado que necesitamos decir que usted es familiar déjeme y yo me encargo. Espere en la salita de afuera y pronto lo dejaré pasar para que lo vea.

Yuuri hizo como se lo había pedido la enfermera. Felizmente poco tiempo después salió el doctor acompañado de un policía.

El paciente estaba estable pero no respondía a estímulos externos. Las palabras "en coma" revolotearon por la boca del galeno con una delicadeza única. Se notaba que no era la primera vez que tenía que lidiar con una situación así.

Yuuri miraba ausente a un espacio no definido del piso. Se había tirado a los rieles del tren para salvar a ese alfa, podía haber muerto por él...y aún así poco había servido. 

Lo siguiente que dijo el doctor no llegó a entenderlo porque se hallaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

Cinco minutos más tarde el doctor se retiró y el policía interrogó a Yuuri sobre lo sucedido.

Luego de narrar todo lo que había vivido en esos momentos el policía le hizo varias preguntas. Las cámaras de la estación ayudarían a encontrar eventualmente a los culpables.  
El policía le agradeció por toda la información, así como por el acto de heroísmo realizado y le entregó una caja, lo cual sorprendió a Yuuri.

\- Por qué me está dando  esta caja? - le preguntó al oficial.

\- Son de su prometido. Se la queremos dar para que conserve sus objetos personales.

-MI QUÉ????? - Yuuri sintió como el alma salía de su cuerpo y se iba a sitios desconocidos.

\- Su prometido, Señor Katsuki- explicó el policía- la enfermera nos explicó que  usted y el herido estaban comprometidos...

Yuuri no tenía fuerzas para ordenar sus ideas y entender el mensaje. En menos de 5 minutos el policía le había otorgado un novio imaginario y un estatus  de héroe local.  
El policía, sin embargo, no se quedó para desenmarañar las confusiones mentales del joven, sino que se despidió sin más preámbulos.

Es ahi que recién el pelinegro abrió con curiosidad la caja sobre sus piernas. Dentro de ella encontró llaves, zapatos, la ropa que el rubio tenía puesta y una billetera de cuero negra.

En la billetera del chico halló rápidamente su documento de identidad. Gracias a eso el amor platónico de Yuuri ahora tenía un nombre de verdad: Christophe Nikiforov Giacometti.  
Tenía 26 años y su cumpleaños era el 14 de Febrero.

El tener evidencia real de la vida de Christophe alegraba el corazón de Yuuri. Ya no era un simple "chico amable que le sonreía como si fuera el más lindo omega de la Tierra", sino que ahora sabía algo de él. Y no dejaba de pensar que no había nombre más perfecto para él.

Cuando se encontraba mirando los demás objetos con suma curiosidad una enfermera se acercó y le dijo:

-Señor Katsuki, ya puede pasar a ver al paciente. Se encuentra en la habitación 416.

 

__________________________________

Cuando Yuuri entró a la habitación se sintió un poco triste por la escena. Christophe  se hallaba echado con una bata del hospital, felizmente sin cables ni tubos que asustaran al observador. Parecía dormir profundamente y tenía raspones y una venda en la esquina superior derecha del rostro. Pero aparte de eso, parecía encontrarse bien.

Yuuri se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama, le tomó de las manos y trató de conversar con él.

-Hola Christophe- dijo suspirando - siento mucho que esta sea la primera vez que me atreva a hablar contigo...las palabras que me dijiste hoy por la mañana las atesoraré por siempre... Todos los días cuando te veo sonreir siento que el mundo es más bonito que el día anterior.   
Esa sonrisa que me otorgas me alegra el día y me hace sentir único y especial. Cómo lo haces? - dijo con un tono de voz suave pero amoroso- Cómo haces para que personas como yo amen estar a tu alrededor, quieran saber más de ti y ya no se sientan solas? Cómo haces para que resulte encantador el sólo verte? Cómo haces para que yo me sienta así: con el corazón acelerado, los ojos cautivados con tu belleza y feliz de haberme tirado a los rieles del tren para salvarte?- Yuuri no sabía por qué pero sentía la necesidad de sincerarse con Christophe...aún así no recibiera respuesta.

\- No sé cómo agradecerte por cada sonrisa que me brindaste- siguió - Eran mi razón para ser feliz cada día.   
Quizás estoy loco...vaya..seguro que estoy loco...estoy conversando con una persona en coma!...Pero...quiero que sepas que lo poco que hiciste por mi significó mucho...y te salvaría de nuevo si fuera necesario...

\- Eres Yuuri, verdad? - escuchó el pelinegro y volteó asustado. Una señora simpática de cabello rubio lo miraba con una sonrisa llena de dolor. Un segundo después pudo apreciar sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Yuuri se levantó inmediatamente sintiendo que debía disculparse por encontrarse allí.  
Antes de que pudiera reacionar se encontró siendo abrazado por la mujer, quien lo acogió en sus brazos de forma tan cálida que no quería separarse de ella. Por un momento sintió un  dejavú, recordando la última vez que había recibido un abrazo de su madre y, sin querer, un par de lágrimas cayeron de su rostro.

Cuando por fin desligaron sus brazos la mujer lo miró y suavemente le limpió las lágrimas del rostro con sus manos.

\- No te preocupes - le dijo- Chris pronto despertará.

\- Mire Señora..disculpe...yo...

\- No tienes que explicarme nada.- agregó la dama- el doctor me explicó quién eras y cómo habías salvado a mi Chris...

Sin esperar respuesta la dama se acercó al rubio y le acarició el rostro, dándole un beso en la frente- mi Chris...despierta hijo...por favor...

No pudo terminar porque se quebró en llanto. Un llanto que parecía haber sido contenido desde hacía mucho y que guardaba muchas sensaciones inexplicables.

Yuuri sentía que estaba inmiscuyéndose en un momento muy íntimo, un momento que no debería estar presenciando.   
No le sorprendía que aquel chico fuera muy querido. Obviamente había crecido con mucho amor. Pero se hallaba observando a una madre que sufría ante un hijo que él mismo no conocía verdaderamente.  
Y se sentía mal porque no sabía cómo consolarla.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo escuchó varios pasos apresurados entrando a la habitación.

\- Tiana, cómo está Chris? - dijo apresurado un señor mayor de cabello plateado.

\- Está estable pero no despierta.- dijo la mujer limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

\- El doctor dijo que su estado es por el shock- explicó Yuuri- Probablemente sólo hay que esperar a que despierte...

Luego de decir eso se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se sonrojó. Ante él se encontraba la dama, el señor peliplateado, un señor aún mayor que se parecía a la señora, una chica joven de cabello rojizo y un adolescente rubio. Todos ellos sólo tenían ojos para él.

\- Y tú quién eres? - le dijo toscamente el muchacho rubio.

\- Él es Yuuri- explicó la dama.- Él es el prometido de tu hermano.

\- QUÉÉÉ!!!!!!! - dijeron todos sorprendidos.

\- Disculpa nuestra sorpresa, hijo- dijo la dama volteando a mirarlo - hace un año que no vemos a Chris, siempre está metido en su trabajo...

\- Y el burro éste tampoco suele contarnos sus cosas...- dijo la pelirroja.

\- Mila, mide tus palabras - dijo el señor mayor.

\- Así que eres el  novio de este inútil...

\- Yuri! - dijo la señora molesta

\- Mira hijo...- dijo el señor mayor- Yo soy el abuelo de Chris...me llamo Yakov...no temas...no te vamos a comer...

\- Escuchen...- dijo Yuuri apenándose por la situación- debo decirles algo...

\- Ya lo sé - cortó la dama- Mischa...- dijo la señora mirando al señor peliplateado- Yuuri se tiró a las vías del tren para salvar a Chris...él fue quien le salvó la vida...

Dicho esto toda la familia lo miró como si estuvieran mirando a una bomba a punto de explotar.

Se acercaron a él y, sin más, el señor llamado Mischa le dijo:

\- Gracias por salvar a Chris! Gracias por permitirle estar ahora con nosotros!

Hicieron sentar a Yuuri nuevamente y lo empezaron a bombardear amablemente de preguntas.

\- Apuesto a que fue amor a primera vista- dijo Mila.

-Bueno..fue algo así...- dijo Yuuri con las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Qué es lo que te gustó más  de él?-  siguió la pelirroja.

-Su sonrisa- contestó tímidamente Yuuri- Tiene una sonrisa que puede iluminar todo a su alrededor...

\- Tch!- dijo el joven rubio- esa sonrisa le costó a mis padres miles de dólares...

\- No entiendo cómo Chris nos pudo ocultar su compromiso- dijo Tiana cambiando el tema - lo último que supimos fue que estaba con una mujer beta muy antipática...

\- Es cierto! - dijo el chico rubio- La bruja de Sandra! - con una mueca hecha por él bastó para dar a entender a Yuuri que la tal Sandra no era del agrado de nadie de la familia.

\- Se lo robaste a  la bruja? - preguntó Mila. Yuuri no respondió pero empezaba a preocuparse...Y si esa Sandra seguía con Chris? Qué pasaría si se enterara que Yuuri se estaba haciendo pasar por ella?

\- Ahora eso es lo de menos- dijo Yakov- lo importante es que Chris está aquí y de una u otra forma lo ha traído Yuuri de nuevo hacia nosotros...

\- Sí, papá- dijo Tiana- Eso es cierto. Yuuri...tú lo salvaste y le diste otra oportunidad de vida. Jamás podremos pagarte eso...

-Es cierto..- dijo Mischa- si mi hijo ha tenido la suerte de conocer a alguien tan generoso y que lo ama tanto...no puedo más que sentirme bendecido...Yuuri...BIENVENIDO A LA FAMILIA, HIJO!!!

Yuuri no entendía por qué las lágrimas volvían a caer de su rostro. Hacía mucho no tenía su pequeña familia completa..y ahora de pronto una gran familia lo recibìa con cariño...

Sabía que no podía durar mucho. Pronto se sabría la verdad y él regresaría a estar solo.  
Pero quería sentirse parte de algo nuevamente y no le importaba si sólo era por un momento. Viviría esa mentira para alimentar una gran verdad: Yuuri necesitaba amar a alguien.  
Claro, era una mentira que estaba comprometido con Chris...pero era verdad que lo admiraba y en verdad moría por tener una familia como la suya.

Esa mentira tan verdadera le daría tranquilidad esa noche. Esa noche dormiría feliz porque ya no estaba solo. Era feliz porque ahora volvía a tener una familia...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que esta historia les esté gustando. La verdad está tomando su propio rumbo.  
> Por favor dejen comentarios! Me encanta leerlos! 
> 
> Graciasva todos los que dejaron Kudos en el primer capítulo!!! :)


	3. Un hada madrina llamado Yakov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1.- Yuuri le cuenta a Phichit de Chris.  
> 2.-Yakov sorprende a Yuuri.  
> 3.- Yuuri toma una decisión muy importante.

Otro día más de trabajo acompañado por las luces navideñas que adornaban las calles de la ciudad. Yuuri ya estaba cerrando su puesto y su amigo Phichit lo acompañaba.

\- Yuuri, Qué te parece si saliendo de aquí nos vamos a Macy's? Aún me quedan algunas compras de navidad por hacer...

\- Hoy no puedo- respondió el pelinegro- les prometí a Mila y a Yurio que los acompañaría a comprar...

-Mila? Yurio?...Quiénes son ellos?

Es ahí recién que Yuuri se detuvo a pensar sobre Mila, Yurio y toda su familia. Desde hacía cinco días se veía con la familia Nikiforov a diario. No sólo en el hospital cuando visitaba a Chris, sino que lo habían invitado a cenar en tres oportunidades y habían ido a tomar café en otras dos ocasiones.

Toda la familia era un encanto. Los papás de Chris tenían cuatro hijos en total. Yuri, Mila, Chris y el mayor llamado Victor, que él aún no conocía porque era  arquitecto  en Boston y tenía muchos proyectos por hacer. Le aseguraron que lo conocerían en Navidad...porque también lo habían invitado para pasar la Navidad juntos y él no lo había pensado más de dos segundos para aceptar la invitación.

-Mila y Yurio son hermanos de Chris - explicó Yuuri- Te acuerdas? El chico que salvé?

\- Oh! Es verdad...ese chico tan guapo que te encantaba...Y de cuándo acá te llevas tan bien con su familia?- siguió el amigo.

\- Desde que lo salvé...- dijo Yuuri esbozando una leve sonrisa- todas las noches paso a visitarlo un ratito para darle ánimos y siempre me encuentro con ellos...Son las personas más amables que puedes imaginarte...

\- Qué bueno que estén tan agradecidos de que hayas salvado a su hijo...Pero...no te parece que deberías darles su espacio? Digo...ya cumpliste con atenderlo y preocuparte por él. Inmiscuirte tanto en su familia no me parece saludable...

\- Es que...- dijo Yuuri temeroso- Es que ellos creen que yo soy...

\- Que tú eres quién?

\- Que Chris y yo...

\- Que el tal Chris y tu...

\- NOSVAMOSACASAR!!!! - Yuuri dijo estas palabras tan rápido que parecían un gruñido en voz alta. Pero Phichit conocía a su amigo demasiado como para no entender lo que había dicho avergonzado mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos.

El tailandés no sabía si mirar a su amigo con una sonrisa o con una mueca, así que congeló las expresiones de su rostro lo mejor que pudo y sólo dijo:

-Me estás diciendo que estás comprometido...

-No...osea sí...no...no sé...osea no...pero para ellos sí...

\- Para ellos mi amigo Yuuri Katsuki es el prometido de su hijo en coma...

-Sí...

-Y para Yuuri Katsuki todo esto es...

-Un malentendido! - dijo sintiéndose culpable- un hermoso malentendido...Phichit...esa familia es tan...

-Crédula? Fácil de engañar?

-Phichit!!! No me hagas sentir peor de lo que ya me siento! Esa familia es dulce, tierna, es una familia unida...es...

-Algo que extrañas...- terminó de decir Phichit. En realidad comprendía los sentimientos de Yuuri. Su amigo era un chico noble, amable, de buenos sentimientos...pero solo...MUY solo...

-No sé cómo decirles que no soy su prometido...-dijo Yuuri con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- no quiero herirlos...y tampoco quiero dejar de verlos...han sido tan amables conmigo...como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida...

\- Yuuri - dijo el tailandés mirando a su amigo frente a frente y colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros- no puedes ir por el mundo uniéndote a cualquier familia...no es como ser socio de un club...

-Lo sé- dijo Yuuri suspirando y bajando la cabeza arrepentido - todos los días voy decidido a decirles la verdad...y todos los días me doy cuenta de lo cobarde que soy...

\- No eres cobarde...sencillamente te sientes solo...

\- Por qué no podría Chris despertarse y enamorarse de mi?- dijo Yuuri- Soy acaso un monstruo? Acaso no le salvé la vida? Acaso no lo veo y me siento feliz de que me dedique una sonrisa? Daría todo por que me mirara con los mismos ojos como yo le miro...

\- Bueno...entonces dedícate a pasar más tiempo con él. Háblale, cuéntale tus cosas..muchos dicen que las personas en coma muchas veces entienden lo que les dicen sólo que no pueden moverse...Si de verdad quieres darte una oportunidad con Chris debes dedicarte incluso más a él...

Con esto en mente Yuuri paseó por las calles, armado de una buena casaca y unos guantes gastados que habían sido de su padre. Los guantes ya no abrigaban pero eran un recuerdo de Toshiya que no le calentaban las manos...pero sí el corazón.

Phichit tenía razón. Debía tomar una decisión sobre Chris y su familia. Ellos eran buenas personas y Yuuri no quería lastimarlos.  
La nieve empezó a caer y media hora después Yuuri se encontraba frente a la entrada central de Macy's. No pasó mucho tiempo después para que dos adolescentes lo saludaran alegremente. El rubio parecía renegón pero en el fondo era dulce y la pelirroja era muy graciosa y  amable.  
Entraron a la tienda por departamentos y entre risas pasaron una velada muy agradable.

____________________________________

 

Ya eran las 9:30 pm cuando Yuuri llegó al hospital. Las enfermeras lo conocían y pensaban que su historia de amor (el salvar a tu "prometido" tirándote a los rieles del tren) era muy romántica.  
Después de unas horas amenas con los hermanos de Chris Yuuri había tomado la decisión de que arriesgaría todo por una relación con Chris. Se propuso contarle su vida y tratar de saber más de él...aunque él no pudiera reaccionar...

Se quedó toda la noche en el hospital. Al principio le contó sobre su infancia con su familia, recuerdos de sus amigos del colegio y sobre sus gustos. 

A la mañana siguiente se despertó con el ruido de la enfermera que entraba a revisar a Chris como todos los días a las 5 am.

Se enjuagó el rostro y fue inmediatamente a trabajar. Arregló como siempre sus revistas y periódicos y empezó el día con una sonrisa. En la noche se quedaría con Chris y le contaría algo más de su vida. Iría primero a darse un baño a casa y revisaría la caja que el policía le había entregado con las pertenencias de su supuesto "prometido".

Ya no había marcha atrás. Pondría todo de su parte para ser el prometido que Chris debía tener. El accidente del rubio había sido hasta cierto punto providencial y le había dado alas a Yuuri para volar muy alto y creer que el amor podía llegarle a través de ese suceso. Su corazón pedía a gritos aprovechar esa oportunidad ante sus ojos.

____________________________________

 

Poco antes de que oscurezca, Yuuri ya se encontraba guardando algunas cosas antes de cerrar cuando de pronto escuchó la voz de alguien que le parecía conocer.

\- Mmmmm..este año los Mets quieren acabar con los Yankees no? Asumo que estás, como yo, en desacuerdo...

-Yakov!- dijo sorprendido Yuuri y dándole un abrazo- Qué haces por aquí?

\- Vine a visitarte - dijo simplemente- Quería conocer donde trabaja el novio favorito de la familia y acompañarlo a su casa para conversar.

\- Dame cinco minutos y termino de cerrar el puesto...

Yuuri acomodó todo y presentó a Yakov a sus amigos. El señor saludó a todos con una sonrisa amable y luego se encaminaron hacia la casa de  Yuuri.

En el camino Yakov le contó a Yuuri muchas anécdotas de Chris cuando éste había sido pequeño: que había sacado a dos chicos que estaban encerrados en un casillero del colegio cuando la alarma de Incendios se  había activado, que había sido presidente del consejo estudiantil y que había sido el rey en el baile de graduación. También le había contado sobre sus novias antes de él, enterándose incluso de lo antipática que en verdad había resultado ser Sandra, su anterior prometida...

El camino a casa estuvo lleno de risas y palabras de admiración ante las hazañas de Chris. Ciertamente había todo un mundo por descubrir en la vida del rubio. Yuuri escuchaba feliz todo aquello que le permitía saber más de él. Sentía que lo conocía de cierto modo y eso le daba esperanza para imaginarse una vida con él luego de que él despertara...

Una vez en casa Yuuri invitó a Yakov a pasar a su departamento. Yakov aceptó gustoso y le ofreció una taza de té.

Conversaron un par de horas más entre risas y torta de chocolate preparada por Yuuri.

Yakov parecía sentirse muy cómodo y Yuuri sentía que el señor mayor era una persona muy agradable.

\- Yuuri- dijo más serio después de haberse reido un buen tiempo- lo sé...

Yuuri no comprendía exactamente a qué se refería Yakov con esas palabras así que lo miró extrañado diciendo "Qué? No te entiendo Yakov..."

\- Yo sé que tú en verdad no eres novio de mi nieto - dijo Yakov mirándolo a los ojos. Yuuri sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo. Se puso pálido y sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría. Esto era lo que tanto temía...y justo ahora que se había propuesto darse una oportunidad con él...el destino le jugaba una mala pasada...  
Al quedarse tan quieto Yakov se permitió continuar con voz muy amable:

\- No...no te preocupes...sólo lo sé yo...

\- Yakov...yo...lo siento...de verdad no quise hacerles daño...

\- Lo sé...- dijo esbozando una sonrisa tranquilizadora.  Para ese momento las lágrimas se resbalaban sobre el rostro de Yuuri. - No tienes por qué llorar. No he venido a reclamarte nada...más bien quiero agradecerte...

\- A mi? - dijo el pelinegro sorprendido secándose las lágrimas con sus manos - Y por qué? Por haberles engañado? Por hacerme pasar por una persona que no soy y abusar de todo el cariño que Uds. me han dado?

\- No Yuuri...vengo a agradacerte el habernos hecho tan felices en estos días a pesar de todo lo que ha ocurrido...Lo que le ha pasado a Chris es una desgracia...pero a la vez es una bendición...

Yuuri miraba a Yakov sin saber qué decir. Al parecer el señor conocía de la falsedad del compromiso con Chris y aún así se hallaba tranquilo agradeciéndole la mentira que había salido de toda esa situación...

\- Chris no hablaba con nosotros desde hacía un año. Sólo sabíamos que estaba bien pero nunca se dignó a llamarnos ni a preguntar cómo estábamos...No sabíamos casi nada de su vida...hasta que tú lo salvaste y pudimos volver a tenerlo con nosotros...  
Mischa y Tiana son unos padres cariñosos y muy buenos...pero están cegados por el amor hacia sus hijos.  
Están felices de tenerlo a su lado y no se pondrán a analizar si eres tú en verdad el prometido de Chris. Lo creerán porque están felices y porque les caes muy bien...Has llegado a la vida de la familia como un aire fresco...y por eso te doy las gracias...

\- Pero tú te diste cuenta- le dijo Yuuri algo más tranquilo. Al parecer Yakov estaba de acuerdo con la mentira...

\- Yo no soy tonto- dijo con una sonrisa- y conozco muy bien a mi nieto. Chris siempre ha sido un muchacho muy dulce pero es el hombre más snob que puedas haber conocido en tu vida...JAMÁS estaría con alguien que no tuviera una cuenta de banco con menos de seis cifras...Además es un chico que siempre ha tenido relaciones complicadas: siempre se metía con chicas con novio o con chicos que sólo querían pasar un rato agradable...Chris jamás podría tener tanta suerte de tener a su lado a un chico bueno y decente como tú...

\- No sé qué decir...- contestó Yuuri- desde que vi por primera vez a Christophe me enamoró con su sonrisa amable. Siempre me saludaba cuando pasaba y era muy educado...Aunque yo no le hablara él me hacía sentir como una persona valiosa...

\- Bueno...ha sido bien criado- contestó Yakov- pero también ha tomado decisiones tontas y ha optado por dejarse influenciar por el éxito y sus amigos atorrantes que sólo le dan valor al dinero y a las propiedades...

\- Jamás lo hubiera creído- respondió Yuuri- siempre pareció una persona sencilla...

\- Sencilla nunca...amable siempre...Pero por eso Yuuri quise compartirte todas esas anécdotas de Chris...Sé que no lo conoces personalmente...pero tú le harías mucho bien en su vida...por eso quiero ayudarte...quiero que te vea con nuestros ojos y sepa que se ganaría la lotería con alguien como tú a su lado.

\- Pero...y si se enteran de que yo no...

\- No te preocupes. Yo no pienso decir nada y los demás te han tomado tanto cariño que no pondrán en duda tu compromiso con Chris...Yo te ayudaré si es que en verdad estás interesado en mi nieto...

-Lo estoy- dijo con los ojos brillosos de la emoción

\- Entonces no se diga más- dijo el mayor- te diré todo lo que quieras saber de él...

Y así fue que Yuuri tuvo un gran aliado en Yakov. Ahora sí se concentraría en cumplir su deseo: Se haría merecedor del cariño de Chris y de su familia. De eso estaba muy seguro...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy publicando un capítulo por día.  
> Espero que la historia les esté gustando. Si pueden dejen comentarios. Me agradará saber de ustedes ^-^
> 
> Saludos!!!!


	4. "Victor"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1.- Yuuri decide pasar más tiempo con Chris para fortalecer la relación.  
> 2.- Aparece Victor!  
> 3.- Primeras impresiones que duelen...

Los primeros doce días de Diciembre pasaron tan rápido que  nadie podía creer lo cerca que se encontraba la navidad. Para entonces Yuuri era un Nikiforov más.

Tiana lo había dejado hacer galletas de navidad con ella, lo que, según Mila, era un honor, ya que ella jamás permitía que alguien pusiera un pie en su cocina.  
Mischa lo había llevado a ver un juego de los Knicks y había pasado toda una tarde contándole muchos chistes que habían hecho reir a Yuuri hasta el punto de lagrimear.  
El gato de Yurio, Potya, adoraba ser acariciado por el pelinegro, lo cual era un signo, según el rubio, de lo genial que era Yuuri.  
Mila, por su parte, se había vuelto como la hermana que nunca había tenido. Algunas de sus amigas habían conocido incluso a Yuuri y pensaban que era el omega más tierno que habían visto.

Yakov sonreía complacido al ver lo bien que Yuuri se desenvolvía dentro de su núcleo familiar. Era casi como si hubiera nacido para ser parte de él.

Todos lo adoraban y pensaban lo afortunado que había sido Chris POR PRIMERA VEZ EN SU VIDA  al encontrar a un chico tan tierno y perfecto como él.

Yuuri había escuchado tanto sobre Chris y había visto tantas fotos y videos caseros de él que sentía que lo conocía de toda la vida. Mientras tanto él se encargaba de contarle sobre su vida, sobre él y sobre su desaparecida familia cuando lo iba a ver  al hospital terminando de trabajar.

El sábado decidió cerrar temprano para pasar un tiempo con Chris. Sabía que los señores Nikiforov  no estarían en la ciudad el fin de semana, ya que tenían un compromiso que atender en Connecticut, así que había decidido que ese sería su fin de semana especial con su bello durmiente.

Se llevó una cesta con algunas cosas para comer y un vino y se fue a pasar el día con su prometido.

Las enfermeras lo saludaron con muy buen ánimo como de costumbre. En la UCI (Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos) Yuuri era conocido como el novio tierno que le hablaba a su prometido dormido. Todo el personal le tenía mucho aprecio y admiraban el cuidado y cariño como éste trataba al paciente del 416.

Acomodó la cama de Chris, de tal forma de que estuviera en una posición levantada y puso la mesa, adornándola con flores regaladas específicamente para la ocasión por parte de Phichit. Le había escogido rosas rojas, las favoritas de Chris según su hermana y había traído unas copas y un suculento almuerzo.

Chris había resultado ser muy bueno para escuchar a los demás. O al menos eso pensaba Yuuri mientras le contaba algunas cosas y le acariciaba suave y cariñosamente el cabello.

\- Parece que vamos a tener que cortarte el cabello, Chris...- le dijo Yuuri mientras lo  cogía delicadamente.- Creo que ya lo tienes demasiado largo...

-Siempre le gustó dejar su cabello algo largo...- dijo alguien a espaldas de Yuuri. Como el pelinegro no esperaba ninguna visita se sobresaltó y miró asustado hacia la puerta. Ante él se encontraba un alfa hermoso, de cabellos plateados y ojos azules como el cielo.

Yuuri se quedó de una pieza.  Sus sentidos se agudizaron y no pudo evitar observar anonadado a aquel hombre bello que lo miraba fijamente.

\- Victor! - dijo una voz conocida- Por qué te me adelantas? - era Mila.

-Mila! -exclamó Yuuri algo más tranquilo. Por fin veía una cara conocida.

-Yuuri!!! -dijo entrando a verlo con una sonrisa- Awww tú preparaste este almuerzo para ti y Chris?- Lo abrazó con mucho cariño.

-Sí...-dijo muy sonrojado- pensé en pasar un día con él...

-Ay, Tú siempre tan delicado! Si no fueras mi hermano me pondría envidiosa, Chris! - dijo Mila besando en la frente a su hermano dormido.

El alfa peliplateado no había vuelto a abrir la boca pero seguía mirando fijamente a Yuuri. Sus ojos profundos lo ponían nervioso y Yuuri luchaba para no salir corriendo de la vergüenza.

-Mila..no piensas presentarnos? - dijo por fin el chico.

\- Ah verdad! - dijo Mila- Yuuri...este es mi hermano mayor...Víctor...Víctor, este es Yuuri Katsuki, el prometido de Chris!

Victor dio la mano a aquel  omega  avergonzado y lo volvió a escanear con la mirada. No tenía puesto un anillo de compromiso, sus ropas estaban desgastadas y sus zapatos estaban sin lustrar...No parecía PARA NADA  el tipo de persona que su hermano elegiría como pareja. Todo parecía ser muy sospechoso...

-En serio eres el novio de Chris? - dijo expresando claramente su impresión.

-Sí...soy su novio...Por qué?- dijo Yuuri muy incómodo. Acaso Victor podía ver más allá de su mentira? Acaso con una mirada podía saber que todo había sido inventado por él?

\- Cuál es el segundo nombre de Chris?

-No tiene- respondió Yuuri. Al menos eso sí lo podía contestar.

\- Cuál es su color favorito?

-El rojo...

\- A los cuántos años hizo su Primera Comunión?

\- A los 9 en la parroquia del Padre Flannagan...

\- Cómo se llama su mejor amigo?

\- Se llamaba Michael pero dejó de ser su mejor amigo cuando le robó la omega con la que estaba saliendo...y con la que terminó casándose y teniendo 2 hijos...

\- Cómo me llamaba Chris cuando yo era pequeño? 

\- Vitya..y te siguen llamando así en casa...

\- HEY HEY HEYYYYYY! - dijo Mila colocándose en medio de los dos para evitar que se sigan amenazando con la mirada.- Victor, por qué bombardeas a Yuuri con ese tipo de preguntas?

\- Yuuri Katsuki no tiene ninguna de las características que tu hermanito Chris buscaría en una pareja - contestó tajante y fríamente.

\- De qué hablas? - dijo sorprendida por tal acusación.

\- Primero el nombre...uno más del montón y carente de alcurnia ...Cabello oscuro, ojos marrones, lentes anticuados y ni siquiera de marca...ropa de segunda y zapatos viejos...Y ni empecemos con su profesión...porque deduzco que por su apariencia debe vender en alguna esquina Hot Dogs...De dónde lo sacaron? De algún orfanato de Brooklyn?- Victor no podía con su genio- A no ser que me digan que esta es una cámara escondida Yuuri Katsuki tiene tanto potencial para ser el novio de Chris como yo para ser un Pequeño Pony...

\- Victor..Pero qué te pasa? - exclamó Mila, sonrojada por  vergüenza ajena.- Yuuri...lamento mucho los comentarios de Victor...al parecer hoy se le olvidó traer consigo buena educación...- dicho esto lo miró muy molesta.

\- Está bien...no pasa nada...- dijo Yuuri. Su orgullo le impedía llorar frente a ese hombre que quería acabar con la poca dignidad que le quedaba pero igual sus ojos se estaban llenando rápidamente de lágrimas. Debía salir de ahí cuanto antes. No le daría el gusto de verlo sufriendo...- Tengo que irme...- su voz empezaba a quebrarse- hablaré con tus papás en estos días...disculpen...

Yuuri tuvo suficiente fuerza para llegar al ascensor y dejar que éste se cierre antes de romper a llorar por el golpe que le habían dado en su corazón.  
Ahí se encontraba un hombre que, sin asco lo había denigrado por su aspecto, su ropa, su trabajo y hasta su nombre. No comprendía de dónde había salido tanta crueldad de parte de ese tal Victor. Con una apariencia tan angelical pero con palabras tan víperinas que llegaban hasta lo más hondo...Respiró profundamente hasta que pudo calmarse. Cuando salió del hospital su cuerpo temblaba, se le había bajado la presión y sentía que flotaba.

Luego de eso no pudo recordar cómo llegó a su casa...

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

-ERES UN IDIOTA! - le dijo Mila al peliplateado apenas Yuuri desapareció.

-Por favor, Mila! -dijo Victor defendiéndose- ...Ese chico? Novio de Chris? Tu hermano primero se moriría antes que estar con un chico pobre y sencillo como él!

\- Y a tí que te importa si tiene plata o tiene un apellido de alcurnia?- le contestó furiosa. Victor estaba sorprendido de ver la ferocidad con que su hermanita defendía a ese desconocido.- Yuuri es más bueno que todos nosotros juntos! Lo quiere a tal punto que se tiró a los rieles del tren para salvarle la vida. Si no fuera por él en vez de visitar a tu hermano en un hospital lo estarías visitando en un cementerio!

Eso no se lo esperaba Victor. Nadie le había informado los pormenores del accidente de su hermano y ciertamente el nombre de Yuuri Katsuki le traía mucha desconfianza porque no parecía ser alguien del mismo círculo de Chris...

No dijo nada más pero se acercó a ver a su hermano de cerca. Sobre la mesa se hallaban las rosas rojas, colocadas con mucha delicadeza y la comida olía deliciosa...justamente el plato favorito de su hermano.  
Al costado se hallaban el New York Times y el Wallstreet Journal...los preferidos de Chris...

Yuuri había procurado dejar bien acomodado al rubio y le había puesto un par de almohadones más para su mayor comodidad. Además había dejado sobre la cama el libro " El Retrato de Dorian Grey" abierto...seguro que se lo estaría leyendo a sabiendas que era su libro favorito...

Todo había sido traído con un propósito: engreir a Chris. Y Victor no recordaba haber conocido a novio o novia alguna de su hermano que lo hubiera tratado con esa delicadeza.

Yuuri Katsuki no parecía ser una mala persona y quizás había reaccionado de forma muy exagerada.

Desde que Chris se había accidentado había escuchado de él y de cómo participaba activamente en la vida de su familia. Y al parecer todos lo querían..GENUINAMENTE lo querían.

Por qué había reaccionado de esa forma tan colérica de pronto? Ahora que lo pensaba, él jamás había reaccionado así ante nadie. Yuuri además no le había dado motivos para hacerlo. Por qué de pronto al mirar a su hermano y pensar en Yuuri volvía a sentir esa furia que lo había embargado momentos antes?

Es en ese momento que reaccionó y le dio mucha pena y vergüenza. Había humillado a una persona que ni siquiera conocía y no sabía por qué.  
Se había burlado de su nombre, de su ropa, de su nivel socioeconómico y de su trabajo.

\- Soy un verdadero idiota...- admitió derrotado.

\- Ni se te ocurra abrir el regalo que Yuuri  te compró por navidad...- dijo Mila aún muy molesta con su hermano mayor- nos pasamos toda una tarde buscando ese disco de Ella Fitzgerald que tanto querías...y conseguimos la primera edición...

\- Estás bromeando? - dijo sorprendido- ese disco debe haber costado una pequeña fortuna...

\- Yuuri no ha pensado en gastos al hacer las compras navideñas. - le dijo aún molesta- Le emocionaba la idea de pasar Navidad con nosotros y conocerte por fin.  
Nos dijo que los gastos no importaban porque igual no tiene otra familia en quién pensar. Su mamá falleció cuando era un niño y su papá murió de cáncer hace tres años...

Después de escuchar eso Victor se sintió la peor persona del mundo.  
No había dudado en humillar a un chico que incluso había pensado en  qué le podría gustar recibir por Navidad.

Ahora que lo pensaba, el chico no había sido más que atento y amable, incluso cuando Victor se había burlado de él.  
No había sido justa la forma en la que lo había tratado. 

Sabía que tendría que redimirse...y lo tendría que hacer pronto...Mila estaba furiosa y sus padres lo mirarían decepcionados ante la actitud de su hijo mayor...

Sin nada mejor que hacer cogió los cubiertos y probó la comida que poco a poco se iba enfriando.

\- Está delicioso...- dijo avergonzándose aún más.

-Pues ojalá te de indigestión!- contestó Mila y se sentó al otro lado de la cama junto a Chris y empezó a leerle  "El retrato de Dorian Grey" en voz alta a su hermano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor no odien a Victor. 
> 
> Si, ya sé que fue un hijo de fruta pero a veces pasa conocer personas y cambiar nuestra opinión sobre ellas con el pasar del tiempo.  
> Estamos en época navideña...perdonémoslo! :(
> 
> Hasta mañana para otro capítulo y....ya decidí que el Fic tendrá 11 capítulos :) Saludos!!!


	5. "Una segunda oportunidad"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1.- Victor siente remordimientos.  
> 2.- Yuuri le da una oportunidad de redimirse

Eran las tres de la mañana y Victor sencillamente no podía cerrar los ojos para descansar.

Así habían pasado los últimos cinco días. La misma cantidad de días que habían transcurrido desde que había maltratado a aquel omega llamado Yuuri Katsuki en el hospital.

En casa no había sido nada fácil evitar el tema. Mila no había perdido el tiempo y había hablado con sus padres respecto a aquel terrible episodio. Los padres de Victor no habían querido hablar con él directamente pero cada día había tenido que escuchar a su mamá preguntar si Yuuri había llamado.

Ni Mischa ni Tiana comprendían cómo Victor, normalmente el más maduro y calmado de los hermanos, se había alterado tanto con un chico tan lindo como Yuuri, quien sólo había devuelto algo de alegría a la casa y había sido el causante de que Chris volviera a estar de una forma u otra junto a ellos.

Pero Mila parecía ser la más afectada de todos. La pelirroja adoraba a su hermano mayor y por eso se había molestado tanto con él luego de lo que había pasado en el hospital. Victor había sido muy cruel y, lo peor, sin un motivo.  
Yuuri era una buena persona y no se merecía lo que había tenido que pasar en el nosocomio.

Yuri no había querido opinar. Él siempre tenía una manera particular de reaccionar y esta vez no había sido la excepción. Se había dedicado a poner en volumen alto sus canciones punk y a poner en la puerta de su cuarto un cartel muy grande que decía "No molestar".

Y con todo esto ocurriendo en casa, a Victor no le sorprendía que ya fueran las 4:30 de la mañana y seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño.

En el fondo, muy en el fondo, sentía que había mostrado la peor cara de su personalidad. Victor no era un hombre que viviera de apariencias, ni al que le importara la cantidad de dinero en el banco que sus amigos tenían. Sentía que había trasgredido su propia forma de ser y se había transformado en algo que ni siquiera quería. Y no sabía cómo quitarse esa terrible sensación que acompañaba a su conciencia.

Esperó hasta las 5:30 para levantarse y servirse un café en la cocina. Si desayunaba algo a esa hora podría ahorrarse las miradas acusadoras de todos los miembros de su familia.

Sin zapatos el suelo crujía casi imperceptiblemente y nadie notaría su presencia fácilmente.

Una vez con café en mano volteó su cuerpo en dirección a la ventana. Aún estaba muy oscuro afuera pero las sombras de los árboles bailaban de un lado a otro. 

\- Así que sigues sin poder dormir...- le dijo alguien por detrás. El único que no se había atrevido a hablar con él sobre lo sucedido.

\- Abuelo! - exclamó aliviado. Yakov siempre había entendido a Victor y esperaba que esa no fuera la excepción.

-Tienes que arreglar eso de una buena vez si quieres volver a dormir un poco, Vitya...la culpa es una mala compañera...

\- No sé cómo hacerlo...- contestó con voz cansina.- ni siquiera sé por qué lo traté tan mal..Me burlé de su nombre, de su ropa, de su trabajo...ahora todo el mundo me odia y yo me odio más por haber reaccionado así...

\- Yuuri no es de las personas que guardan rencores en el corazón- explicó Yakov- Habla con él y conócelo. No veas la ropa, el nombre o el apellido japonés...conoce a la persona que lleva adentro.

\- La persona de la que se enamoró Chris? - dijo con cierto sarcasmo.

-La persona de la que nos enamoramos todos en esta casa...

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Otra noche que se había ido en el hospital.

Yuuri no había querido alejarse de Chris por nada del mundo y por eso había cambiado su rutina de todos los días.  
Después de cerrar su puesto Yuuri se iba rápido a casa, se daba un baño y preparaba una canasta con todo lo esencial para la noche.

El pelinegro sabía que la familia de Chris se quedaba hasta las 8:30 PM.

Para evitar cualquier situación penosa esperaba hasta que saliera el último de los Nikiforov y a las 9 PM tomaba un lugar junto al enfermo.

Una vez allí Yuuri le contaba a Chris cómo le había ido en su día, le leía algo de su libro favorito y probaba un poco de lo que él había preparado para comer.

A la medianoche su cuerpo cansado no le dejaba continuar y, dándole un beso en la frente a su amado, se acomodaba en la silla para pernoctar.

Esa noche había pasado exactamente lo mismo. Yuuri se había despertado con algo de dolor en el hombro pero no le había incomodado mucho.  
Estaba acostumbrado a las malas noches en el hospital. 

Cuando su padre se hallaba agonizando, las paredes del hospital eran las únicas que parecían poder contener su dolor y su tristeza. Lo demás era carne al rojo vivo y restos carbonizados de un corazón que se negaba a abandonar lo último que le dejaba sentir que tenía una familia.

No se olvidaba de nada...pero lo había superado todo.

Estos tiempos se veían mucho más esperanzadores. Chris pronto despertaría y seguro que estaría tan agradecido que lo amaría y tomaría como compañero de vida. Esperaba de todo corazón que fuera así. Esperaba que el rubio no lo viera como lo había hecho Victor: "Un pobre sin nombre, sin profesión, sin familia y sin futuro..."

A las 5:45 AM se había estirado y había estado presente en la evaluación que todos los días le hacía el doctor a Chris.  
A las 6:00 ya había guardado todo en el canasto y a las 6:20 llegaba caminando a su puesto de periódicos y revistas.

No parecía un día diferente al de los demás. Pero todo cambió cuando unos ojos azules lo miraron y lo hicieron temblar.

Era Victor.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Yuuri no vengo a pelear contigo- dijo de inmediato Victor al ver que el joven pelinegro se ponía nervioso.

\- Qué es lo que deseas? - contestó- Quieres que te muestre mi puesto de periódicos para que lo compares con alguna carretilla de Hot Dog?

\- No Yuuri yo jamás...- Victor se desesperaba.Por qué le costaba tanto decir que lo sentía!

\- Ya dejaste muy en claro lo que piensas, Victor.- siguió el pelinegro- No entiendo que más quieres de mi...Ya me quitaste suficiente dignidad el sábado...

\- LO SIENTO, OK? - dijo por fin- LAMENTO HABER SIDO UN IDIOTA CONTIGO LA OTRA VEZ!!!!

Yuuri lo miró sorprendido, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar ante las disculpas del peliplateado.

\- No sabes cuánto lamento lo que dije- continuó Victor, ya sin importarle el abrir su corazón.- Ni siquiera sé por qué actué así. Si tu me conocieras...si REALMENTE me conocieras verías que no soy un ogro: me gusta salir con amigos, no soy una persona conflictiva y tiendo a ser amable con los demás...Sólo quiero que me des una oportunidad...

\- Oportunidad para qué?

\- Para demostrarte que no siempre me comporto como un snob atorrante...Déjame demostrarte cómo soy..

\- Y cómo lo harás? - respondío el moreno.

\- Déjame ser tu ayudante el día de hoy...

Yuuri pensó que había escuchado mal. Pero segundos después el peliplateado le reaseguraba que quería ayudarlo para poder dejar de sentirse mal.

Yuuri terminó aceptando la propuesta del mayor, curioso de lo que sucedería...

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Victor sorprendió a Yuuri con su buen trato con los clientes, su sencillez y su jovialidad. 

Frente a él se encontraba un chico que, sin pensarlo dos veces, había cargado pilas de periódicos, había movido cajas, desempolvado revistas y barrido el piso de los alrededores.

En agradecimiento por haber trabajado con tanta fuerza hasta las 3 PM, Yuuri lo invitó a almorzar a su casa.  
Victor cerró lo mejor que pudo el puesto y dejando todo lo más ordenado posible.

Una vez listos Yuuri no dudó en presentarle a Victor a todos sus amigos.

\- Phichit, te presento a Victor...el hermano de Chris...

Phichit casi se desmaya al ver esos hermosos ojos azules mirándolo. Algo dentro de él pensaba que era injusto que su buen amigo Yuuri Katsuki acaparara a todos los alfa hermosos que anduvieran por alli...

Victor fue muy amable con todos los amigos de Yuuri. Fue atento, respetuoso y sencillo...Qué había pasado con aquel alfa orgulloso y creído de la otra vez?  
Yuuri no dejaba de sorprenderse al ver lo natural que se veía Victor siendo como era.

Caminaron hacia el complejo de departamentos donde vivía Yuuri. En el camino conversaron de lo que habían vivido con los clientes, lo que les habìa parecido el trabajo en ese día y lo que quedaba aún por hacer.

El primero que recibió a Yuuri fue un enorme caniche color chocolate que se emocionó al ver entrar a su amo con una visita. Dado el tamaño del canino Yuuri tropezó y el perro se colocó sobre él, lamiéndole todo el rostro con emoción.  
Yuuri sólo atinó a reir y a decir:

-Makkachin, ya! Yo también te extrañé!!!!

Victor se enamoró a primera vista de aquella criatura peluda y cariñosa.

Luego de darle amor a su dueño, Makkachin empezó a adorar a Victor.  
Victor era una persona nueva para él pero de una u otra forma el can siguió dándole mucho cariño. El corazón de Victor casi podía estallar. 

Yuuri desempolvó el recetario que su madre había dejado en sus manos y preparó un Katsudon que dejó a Victor maravillado. Luego de eso se sentaron a tomar una taza de café y empezaron a conversar de todo y de nada...parecía algo tan natural el estar sentados frente a frente y compartiendo recuerdos pequeños de felicidad...ninguno se sentía forzado a comportarse como tal.

Cuando se dieron cuenta eran las 7 de la noche y Yuuri tenía que apurarse para cambiarse y para regresar al hospital. Victor no quiso incomodarlo, se levantó y le agradeció por todo.

Minutos después el peliplateado se encontraba camino a casa y el pelinegro se hallaba frente a Chris...

No estaba seguro si ese día había sido un sueño pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era que la imagen que tenía de Victor Nikiforov había cambiado completamente...vaya que ese hombre era un misterio...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AEspero que después de este capítulo ya no detesten a Victor. En realidad es un buen chico :3


	6. "Bajo el muérdago"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1.- Victor no puede dejar de pensar en Yuuri  
> 2.- Navidad juntos

Yuuri Katsuki no era un simple omega del montón. Por alguna razón inexplicable para el ojo común había sido unido por el destino a la familia Nikiforov.

Había conquistado a cada uno de sus miembros con su manera tan sencilla y cariñosa de ser. Había calado hondo incluso en el mayor de los hijos de la familia. Y eso era bastante decir.

Si Victor  había sido en un inicio desconfiado era sólo porque quería proteger a su familia. Al principio no podía creer que aquel chico de apellido y  apariencia japonesas hubiera conquistado a su hermano Christophe. Y es que Chris era la oveja más snob de la familia. Abogado graduado en Harvard, socio de uno de los Buffetes más prestigiosos del Este de Estados Unidos, uno de los Playboy más deseados (no según él, sino según la revista Fortune) y dueño de un bello departamento cerca de Champs Elysees en Paris y una adorable casita en Vermont para la época de Ski.  
Teniendo esto en mente Victor pensaba que era IMPOSIBLE que Christophe se hubiera enamorado de alguien como Yuuri Katsuki.

No...Yuuri definitivamente no cumplía con la lista de requerimientos de su hermano Chris.  
Pero Victor tampoco entendía cómo alguien NO podría sentirse atraído por él.  
Yuuri Katsuki era como nadie era así. Era un omega sencillo, amable y alegre que mostraba siempre una sonrisa a la gente que le compraba periódicos y revistas, era positivo frente a la vida a pesar de ser huérfano de padre y madre, no era rico pero siempre decía que su más preciada posesión era su perro Makkachin y preparaba el Katsudon más delicioso que Victor había probado en su vida.

Luego de haberse redimido ante el pelinegro Victor había tenido otras oportunidades para verlo y conocerlo mejor.  
Yuuri había llamado varias veces y frecuentemente era invitado a cenar.  
Siempre que Yuuri estaba de visita Victor se las arreglaba para conversar con él antes o después de la cena.  
Así se había enterado que Yuuri había empezado a estudiar educación en la universidad pero que lo había tenido que dejar al enterarse de la enfermedad de su padre.  
Luego de dejar los estudios Yuuri había trabajado de apoyo del dueño del quiosco donde ahora laboraba. Lo estuvo apoyando por un tiempo y cuando murió Yuuri se sorprendió al enterarse que el señor le había dejado su quiosco, dado que no tenía hijos ni familia.

Escuchar cosas como esas impresionaba a Victor sobremanera. El peliplateado encontraba la vida de Yuuri admirable.  
Era un chico que por cuestiones de la vida no había terminado su carrera pero que era muy culto porque leía mucho.

Por esa razón podía pasarse horas conversando con él sin aburrirse.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que los momentos de conversación con Yuuri fueran haciéndose más  importantes en la vida del hijo mayor de los Nikiforov. Por esa razón había ido creando espacios para que esas conversaciones se sigan dando.

Cada vez que Victor salía a verse con amigos de su infancia o ex compañeros de la Universidad buscaba la manera de bajarse en el paradero donde Yuuri vendía sus periódicos. Le compraba el New York Times y conversaba unos momentos con él. A veces pasaba de regreso a su casa y le volvía a comprar otro periódico con la excusa de haber dejado olvidado el que ya había comprado  en la mañana en el tren, sin haber tenido oportunidad de leerlo.  
Toda visita terminaba con una sonrisa y un adiós. Toda visita terminaba con el deseo mutuo de verse al día siguiente.

Victor sonreía  como idiota al pensar  en aquella vez que Yuuri había llorado  por tanto reirse cuando le había contado un chiste o cuando lo encontraba en la cocina con su mamá, armado de un delantal con un cerdito en la esquina superior izquierda.  
Se enrojecía cuando recordaba aquella ocasión en la que Yuuri se había quitado la bufanda para dársela, al ver que Victor no había salido adecuadamente vestido y temblaba de frío. 

La bufanda seguía sobre la cama de Victor...y había adquirido el hábito de cogerla antes de dormir y al levantarse. El olor de Yuuri seguía ahí, cada vez más tenue.. pero seguía ahí. La canela se fundía suavemente con la vainilla y misteriosamente le daba una paz que le permitía dormir de largo hasta el día siguiente.

Esa bufanda era su oasis de tranquilidad...

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Yuuri luchaba una batalla muy dura contra sí mismo.

Todos los días se levantaba y se iba a trabajar pensando si  vería durante el día a Victor.  
De alguna u otra forma se había acostumbrado a sus visitas sorpresa en la estación. Muchas veces se quedaba a conversar un rato con él y otras veces lo volvía a ver por la tarde, ya que regresaba a comprar por segunda vez la edición del periódico si había olvidado el diario en el tren.

Yuuri sabía que no debía añorar esos momentos con el hermano de quien era su prometido. Pero no podìa evitarlo. Victor era un hombre muy interesante. Había estudiado Arquitectura en la universidad de Cornell y luego en Harvard con excelentes notas y ahora era encargado de grandes proyectos urbanos en Boston. Podía pasarse horas hablando de arte y de libros. Manejaba el francés, el ruso y el alemán casi  como idioma materno.  
Tenía un gran sentido del humor y era muy protector con su familia.  
Sus hermanos lo admiraban y siempre era el buen ejemplo a seguir. Y, aunque al principio había parecido ser un presumido, la verdad era que brillaba por su sencillez.

Phichit, Sala y Michael eran sus mayores defensores. Al principio habían pensado que Yuuri debía quedarse con Chris pero luego de conocer a Victor ignoraron al pobre muchacho en coma.

-Debes darte cuenta, Yuuri...-le decía Phichit.

-De qué?- preguntaba sorprendido.

-De cómo te mira...

\- Cómo me mira?

\- Como si fueras la última Coca Cola en el desierto...

Pero Yuuri creía que exageraban. Él no podía ser visto como la última Coca Cola de un desierto... Él era un chico solitario y  sin mayor educación, su mayor logro  laboral era ser dueño de un puesto de periódicos y su mayor riqueza eran su perro y el recetario que había hecho su madre.

En las noches, cuando visitaba a Chris, se avergonzaba recordando algún momento compartido con Victor. Le contaba a su prometido todo lo que había vivido y siempre tenía que escurrirse alguna anécdota con el peliplateado. Miraba a Chris y ya su corazón no palpitaba como antes. 

Se sentía culpable y no quería admitir que muy en el fondo  deseaba que todo el malentendido del compromiso no existiera.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

La Navidad llegó y con ello los villancicos cantados puerta  a puerta, los muñecos de nieve frente a las casas, las luces navideñas dándole vida al  paisaje invernal y los regalos al pie del árbol de navidad.

Yuuri no pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa en su rostro durante todo el día 24.  
Había esperado con ansias a que llegara el día en que celebraría con su nueva familia. Ya no se quedaría con Makkachin a solas viendo la tele y cantando villancicos. Ahora podría ir a ver a los Nikiforov, reir con ellos, comer con ellos y festejar junto a ellos.  
Esta sería una gran celebración de navidad. 

Los regalos de Yuuri se encontraban desde hacía un par de semanas en casa de los Nikiforov. Era consciente de haber gastado mucho pero no le importaba. Lo había hecho con mucho cariño y pensando en el rostro lleno de alegría de cada uno de ellos.

Ese día había decidido no trabajar mucho. Su quiosco se mantuvo abierto sólo a primeras horas de la mañana y luego se había marchado a casa para preparar todo.

En la tarde pasó tiempo con Chris, cantándole villancicos, masajeando sus delicadas manos, y peinando sus cabellos dorados.

A eso de las seis de la tarde besó la frente de su prometido y se despidió.

Conocía de memoria la ruta para llegar a casa de los Nikiforov.  
Yakov fue quien le abrió la puerta:

-Yuuri! Mi querido nieto! Feliz Navidad!- le dijo abrazándole fuertemente.

-Yakov!- dijo feliz de verlo. El mayor de la familia había ayudado mucho a integrarse al clan. - Feliz Navidad!!

-Pasa por favor!Dame tu abrigo y tus guantes!

-Gracias!

En la sala se encontraba toda la familia reunida. Mischa se hallaba en el piano y Victor y Mila entonaban "Jinglebells".  
Yurio apoyaba al trío sólo con su compañía y haciendo bailar a Potya encima de sus piernas. Tiana miraba a su familia enamorada. Todo era paz y felicidad.

Ellos también habían ido a saludar a Chris en la tarde. Cuando vieron a Yuuri lo invitaron a que formara parte del coro navideño y entonaron un  bello popurri.

Durante la cena navideña todos conversaban felices. Tiana había sentado a Victor al lado de Yuuri porque había notado que les gustaba conversar mucho y de todo.

\- Me alegra que hayas podido venir.- dijo Victor tímidamente. Su rostro tan pálido ahora era adornado con un color rosáceo que lo hacía lucir más bello. Al menos eso es lo que pensaba Yuuri.

\- No me lo perdería por nada...- contestó el pelinegro también con sonrojadas mejillas.- uds. Son como mi familia...

-Vitya no acapares a Yuuri y déjalo hablar con nosotros! - dijo Mila 

La cena estaba perfecta. La compañía aún más. Risas, miradas tiernas y abrazos llenaron la segunda parte de la celebración. Había empezado el momento de abrir los regalos y Yuuri quería llorar de emoción. Los abrazos de agradecimiento, las palabras de cariño y las sonrisas eran un bálsamo para su  corazón. Extrañaba a sus padres, a su vida con ellos, extrañaba aquel amor que ahora, después de muchos años, nuevamente podía probar.

Todos se emocionaron al abrir los regalos. Todos hicieron de la celebración algo inolvidable. Terminado el momento de los regalos las copas de vino empezaron a llenar la mesita de centro.  
Yuuri había decidido no tomar mucho. Con el pasar de las horas era necesario regresar a casa. Al día siguiente tenía pensado visitar a Chris y dedicarle muchas horas  de atención.

Los padres de Victor y Yakov ya se habían despedido una hora antes. Yurio y Mila habían subido a la habitación del chico rubio para debatirse un juego de Play Station y sólo quedaban Victor y Yuuri en la sala.

Se habían reido mucho y ninguno de los dos quería verdaderamente despedirse del otro.

\- Has trabajado desde temprano- dijo Vitya mirando a través de los ojos  cansados de Yuuri. Ambos se encontraban sentados en el mismo sofá, intercambiando miradas frente a frente.

\- Si...la verdad estoy un poco cansado..- respondió tímidamente el pelinegro. Un segundo después su cuerpo se estremeció cuando de pronto la mano de Victor acarició aus cabellos. 

\- Deberías quedarte a dormir- continuó el mayor- Si quieres te dejo mi cuarto. Yo puedo dormir aquí en la sala...

Yuuri no podía moverse. Sentía que el cuerpo no le respondía y las manos le temblaban como gelatina. No quería irse jamás de alli. Los ojos de mar de Victor lo encandilaban con el brillo particular que tenían debido a la tenue iluminación de la habitación.

Pensó por un momento en quedarse pero él sabía que al tener a Victor tan cerca no podría pegar los ojos.

Alcanzó a mirar a Victor directamente a los ojos y pudo ver su reflejo a través de ellos. Lucía asustado y nervioso...lucía enamorado.

\- No..en verdad me tengo que ir- dijo incorporándose en un salto. Debía salir en ese momento si quería respetar a Chris. Todavía tenía tiempo para pensar. Él sentía que si seguía alli el corazón empezaría a latir de forma irregular y ya no podría controlarse más.

Se dirigió a la puerta secundado por Victor, quien amablemente le abrió la puerta. Dios...ese hombre era demasiado bello para ser verdad, pensaba Yuuri. Debía huir YA!

-Yuuri...- dijo Victor tomándolo de la mano cuando cruzaba el umbral de la puerta.

-Sí?- preguntó volteando a verlo con la respiración agitada. 

-Estamos debajo del muérdago...- dijo Victor señalando las ramitas que, en efecto, se hallaban colgando sobre sus cabezas.

Yuuri sólo tuvo un segundo para reaccionar. Victor lo miró con ternura y deseo, algo que no  podía explicar, sólo sentir. Sus labios se acercaron en cámara lenta hacia los suyos. 

Yuuri no podía controlarse  más. Victor le robaría su primer beso y no quería que fuera de otra forma. Cerró los ojos y esperó un contacto leve de labios.  
Sin embargo, apenas sus labios hicieron contacto, la primera idea del beso leve la olvidó. Los labios de Yuuri reconocían a los de Victor como suyos y viceversa.  
Todo un mundo de sensaciones se abrió frente al pelinegro. Victor lo sintió igual porque aquellos labios que buscaban correspondencia no podían controlarse más. Ambos lo querían y así ambos compartieron un beso delicado pero con mucha pasión.  
Segundos después ambos labios danzaban  delicadamente, como una perfecta y sincronizada coreografìa.  
Las respiraciones se fundieron en una y las lenguas se conocieron por primera vez. 

Yuuri no sabìa donde poner sus manos. Tampoco sabía qué hacer con su corazón. Todo lo estremecía y no era capaz de pensar con propiedad.

Se mantuvieron conectados muchos segundos más hasta que lentamente fueron soltándose y pudieron volver a mirarse a los ojos. Victor acarició con la punta de su nariz la nariz de Yuuri. No soltaron palabras porque en ese momento todo era mágico. No parecían necesitar palabras, sólo se necesitaban ellos.

\- Debo irme...

Fue lo último que dijo Yuuri antes de desaparecer en medio de la noche. El corazón parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho, su respiración seguía pesada y sus mejillas quemaban. 

Pero era feliz.

Había besado a Victor con todo su corazón. Y se había sentido correspondido. 

Siempre había escuchado que el amor era lindo...pero era recién en ese momento que su corazón  entendía lo que eso quería decir...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo me gustó mucho!   
> Por fin llegó el momento fluff ♡♡♡
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado!!!


	7. "Sentimientos encontrados"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1.- Victor piensa en su situación.  
> 2.- Yuuri piensa en su situación pero algo le obliga a ocultarse.  
> 3.- Victor y Yuuri deciden tomar medidas desesperadas pero algo pasa...

Habían pasado tres días desde aquel beso entre Victor y Yuuri y parecía que el menor había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Las preocupaciones en la cabeza de Victor para ese entonces eran múltiples. El beso había sido perfecto, consecuencia de sentimientos muy puros que ambos albergaban en su corazón. Pero Yuuri no era libre. Yuuri estaba comprometido con su hermano, el cual ni siquiera estaba en la capacidad de defender su honor porque se encontraba en coma.

Victor no sólo se había enamorado de una persona comprometida, sino que esa persona era pareja de su hermano. Había traicionado a Chris, a quien amaba como amaba a toda su familia.   
Tener esos sentimientos lo llenaban de culpa, una culpa que no podía borrar.  
Con ansias había esperado ver a Yuuri al día siguiente en la estación pero Phichit le había dicho que no había ido a trabajar.  
Lo trató de llamar innumerables veces pero jamás contestó.  
Eso volvía loco a Victor. Pensaba que quizás Yuuri se había arrepentido de ese bello instante que habían compartido. Y, si era asi, no quería saberlo. Ya tenía suficiente sentimiento de culpa como para además escuchar de la persona que amaba que eso había sido un error.  
Porque pese a todo, Victor no veía su amor como un error. Lo veía como algo maravilloso, inmaculado, sincero. Amaba a Yuuri Katsuki. Amaba su cabello desordenado y brillante, oscuro como la noche más cubierta de nubes, amaba sus lentes chuecos y su sonrisa pura. Amaba que fuera tan tierno, gracioso y torpe a la vez. Amaba que fuera sencillo pero inteligente, culto y cariñoso.

No sabía por qué el destino había jugado así con él. Otra cosa hubiera sido si Yuuri lo hubiera conocido primero a él. Si hubiera sido así Chris jamás hubiera tenido oportunidad con Yuuri.  
Victor sentía que con Yuuri todos los recovecos de su corazón estaban cubiertos, como si al conocer ese sentimiento tan puro su alma le hubiera dicho que ya no necesitaba buscar más. 

Y la falta de información sobre el paradero del pelinegro lo desesperaba.

Al segundo día había ido a su casa. Pero nadie le había abierto la puerta. Sólo se había encontrado a un tal JJ que le había dicho que era el hijo del casero y novio de Yuuri.

Pero sólo con mirarlo Victor podía saber que Yuuri JAMÁS estaría con él. Un Alfa carente de sentido común, se atrevía a pensar incluso sin inteligencia que hablaba de los omegas como si fueran máquinas de hacer bebés y los responsables de la casa. Le daba asco pensar en la cantidad de gente que en el siglo XXI todavía pensaba así.

No...lo que le había dicho el tal JJ no podìa ser verdad...aunque le molestaba pensar que ese tipo podría estar hostigando a Yuuri.

Al tercer día sentía que su alma quería salir de su cuerpo para buscarlo. Ya no sabía qué más hacer. Sus mensajes al celular no habían sido vistos, nadie le contestaba el teléfono y nadie le había abierto la puerta. Sólo podía confiar en que estaba bien...y que en algún momento aparecería.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri no sabía qué hacer. 

Su cuerpo se estremecía y quemaba de una forma como nunca antes había sentido.  
En sus sueños veía a Victor, mirándolo con deseo y haciéndolo suyo. Cada toque de sus dedos, cada beso en cada parte de su cuerpo lo volvía loco y ya no podía más.

El beso había traído consigo su celo y lo había traído de forma extrema. Jamás había reaccionado físicamente a una persona así. Si su corazón, piernas y brazos pudieran hablar, seguro estarían gritando el nombre de Victor incansablemente.  
Su cuerpo reaccionaba al peliplateado con sólo imaginárselo.  
Eran demasiadas sensaciones y sentimientos juntos.

Se aisló del mundo porque era la única manera en la que sentía que podía controlar parcialmente su cuerpo. Había apagado su celular, no había ido a trabajar y no había abierto la puerta, a pesar de que había escuchado la voz de Victor afuera. Tenía tantas ganas de ir a su encuentro...pero no podía. Él sabía que al verlo no podría controlarse y necesitaba todos sus sentidos para poder pensar en lo que había sucedido.

El beso había sido lo más bello que había sentido en su vida. Victor era un hombre hermoso, tanto por dentro como por fuera.Amaba su sinceridad, su simpleza, su capacidad para hacer el bien. Era un hombre de valores férreos y muy hogareño. 

Aquel amor platónico que había sentido por Chris no había sido ni la mitad de fuerte de lo que ahora sentía por el mayor.  
No sólo su corazón, ni su cuerpo sino también su mente le pertenecían a Victor.  
Quería salir corriendo a buscarlo. Quería abrazarlo y sentir aquel aroma  de lavanda con nuez moscada que lo había vuelto loco en navidad.

Pero algo en su cerebro le decía que no podía permitirse sentir todo eso. Había un asunto muy importante con el que tenía que lidiar y ese era el supuesto compromiso con Chris.

Al pricipio todo había sido como un sueño. Chris estaba en su mente perfecto, amable, gentil. Su sonrisa había sido el manto que Yuuri había necesitado para apaciguar su corazón.

Chris había acentuado sentimientos en Yuuri que existían dentro de él. Pero aquellos sentimientos eran de cariño, aprecio, consideración...ahora Yuuri lo tenía muy en claro.  
Y lo tenía muy en claro porque lo que sentía por Victor era totalmente diferente.  
A Victor lo conocía, le hablaba, lo tocaba...Chris sólo le había brindado amabilidad. Una amabilidad que Yuuri quería aceptar como suficiente para empezar una relación...pero a la larga sabía que eso jamás podría ser.

Ahora se sentía culpable. Culpable porque todos creían que era el prometido de Chris y todos lo habían aceptado en la familia sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Culpable porque estaba traicionando a su supuesto novio. Culpable porque le había mentido al hombre que amaba.

Y es que eso ya estaba claro para él. Amor era lo que sentía por Victor y estaba feliz por sentirlo...pero triste porque tenía miedo de que Victor lo rechazara tan pronto la mentira fuera descubierta.

Habrían muchos cambios luego de que terminara su celo. Tendría que ser honesto y por fin desenmascarar su mentira. Tendría que hacerlo si quería ser feliz con Victor.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Victor había tomado su casaca y sin avisarle a nadie había ido a ver a Chris. Tenía que verlo y no importaba si recibía respuesta de su hermano menor. Tenía que sacarse del corazón lo que sentía y tenía que hacerlo ya, porque o si no sentía que iba a explotar.

Allí se encontraba el paciente del 416. Dormido, silencioso, ido.

Se sentó a su lado y por primera vez no sabía qué decirle a su hermano menor.

\- Hola,Chris...soy yo, Victor...bueno ya sabes quien soy si puedes escuchar mi voz...  
Tengo un gran problema y espero que puedas ayudarme a resolverlo. Necesito tu consejo.

El nudo en la garganta se le hacía más doloroso.

\- Desde pequeños recibimos el mismo amor,  la misma educación y los mismos valores. Fuimos tratados por igual desde siempre.   
Cuando me regañaban y comparaban contigo en el colegio me sentía orgulloso de que fueras un buen referente. No me quejaba de ello porque admiraba tu trato afable y el respeto que mostrabas a los demás.   
Yo JAMÁS envidié algo que tú tuvieras...hasta ahora...

El peliplateado tomó la mano de su hermano y siguió hablando.

\- Por qué tuviste que conocerlo primero?...Qué vio en ti que lo hizo arriesgar su vida y saltar a las vías del tren para salvarte? Cómo hago para no envidiar el que tengas en tus manos al amor de mi vida?  
Lo que quiero de ti, Chris, no es algo que podamos intercambiar con tarjetas Pokemon como cuando éramos niños...  
Quiero a Yuuri...lo quiero para mi...tú no puedes darle lo que yo le puedo dar...tú no puedes amarlo como yo lo puedo amar...  
Quiero que me mires y me digas que tengo razón...quiero que despiertes y me digas que me entiendes y que me deseas lo mejor...

-Esperas demasiado, hijo mío...

La voz detrás de él lo asustó. En la puerta se hallaba Yakov, con una mirada de amor y compasión. Probablemente había escuchado todo.

\- Abuelo...yo...

\- No tienes que decirme nada.- Yakov se acercó y le sonrió diciendo- Te dije que terminarías enamorándote de él como todos nosotros...

\- No sé qué hacer! - Victor no pudo soportar  más. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer como una fuente inacabable de tristeza.- No sé que debo hacer con estos sentimientos que llevo adentro! Amo a Chris pero no puedo permitir que se quede con Yuuri. Yo sé que no lo va a hacer feliz! 

\- Y tú crees que Yuuri piensa lo mismo?

-Yo...no sé que piense Yuuri...pero creo que él siente lo mismo que yo...en Navidad...

\- Sì? - dijo curioso Yakov. Victor miró directamente a los ojos de su abuelo. No era el momento para ocultar nada de lo que había pasado.

\- En Navidad nos besamos...y yo...y yo no me arrepiento! Yo sé que mi amor es sincero y que jamás se va a acabar. Yo amo a ese omega abuelo...y sé que Chris no puede sentir lo que yo siento...no puede...

Yakov se sentía triste por todo el malestar ocasionado por la mentira que él había ayudado a conservar.  
No le correspondía desmentir el compromiso de Chris y Yuuri. Después de todo, había visto sinceridad en los ojos de Yuuri al decirle que estaba verdaderamente interesado en Chris.  
Ahora le tocaba ver sufrir a su otro nieto por el mismo chico...Cómo podía ayudarlo?

\- Creo que con quien tienes que hablar es con Yuuri...- le dijo.

\- Eso estoy tratando de hacer hace 4 días! Pero no aparece y no sé dónde está!

\- Calma, hijo...todo se va a solucionar...ten fe...

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Al quinto día el celo se había ido por completo. Yuuri podía pensar nuevamente con claridad. Sabía que tenía que terminar todo el tema con Chris. Lo tenía que hacer si esperaba tener una oportunidad con Victor.

No se demoró en arreglarse y fue directo hacia el hospital. No sabía cómo pero ese día acabaría con ese tema. Ese día haría lo que fuera para ser feliz por fin.

Subió al cuarto piso y al entrar vio a toda la familia reunida alrededor de la cama. Al primero que pudo reconocer era a Victor, quién lo miró pálido y sorprendido.

\- Yuuri!- gritó Mila emocionada- Por fin despertó Chris! Acércate!!!!

El mundo se le cayó a Yuuri en un segundo. No esperaba esa noticia y ciertamente no esperaba lidiar con todos al mismo tiempo...pero bueno...tenía que afrontar lo que viniera...debía ser fuerte.

Se acercó lentamente y con miedo a la cama. Su cuerpo empezaba a temblar y su cara pálida se empalidecía más.  
Al llegar al lado de Chris no pudo evitar ver aquellos hermosos ojos verdes que lo habían conquistado en un principio. Lo miraban curioso, como si quisieran descifrar algo...

\- Mira quién está aquí! - le dijo emocionada Tiana- Lo recuerdas?

Chris lo miró de arriba a abajo sorprendido. Quería saber pero parecía que no tenía una clara respuesta.

\- Bueno..me parece muy conocido...- fue lo único que dijo. Todos rieron un poco...menos Victor ni Yakov...

\- Ay pues claro! - dijo Mila- Es Yuuri! Tu prometido!

-Mi qué? - dijo sorprendido Chris-

\- Yuuri..la persona con quien te vas a casar- dijo Mischa- ha estado cuidándote con mucho amor desde que que te salvó de ser aplastado en las vías del tren.

Al escuchar esto Chris no pudo evitar asombrarse y, sin que nadie se lo espere se llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas, se acercó al lado de Yuuri y le dio un abrazo.

\- Eres tú!!!!!- dijo sonriendo- Gracias...muchas gracias!!!!

Yuuri contestó el abrazo de vuelta y no supo qué decir. La situación se volvió más tensa. El sueño de Yuuri por resolver eso ese día jamás iba a poder ser realidad...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya se está acercando el fi al de esta historia y quiero agradacer a todos los que me brindan sus Kudos!!!
> 
> Por favor comenten porque me encantaría saber su opinión!
> 
> Saludos!


	8. "Despedidas"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1.- Victor y Yuuri reflexionan sobre todo.  
> 2.-Victor visita a Chris.  
> 3.- Despedidas que duelen.

Todas las noches desde que Chris había despertado Victor suspiraba hondo antes de meterse a la cama para ir a dormir.

Ya era parte de su rutina diaria el coger aquella bufanda que le había dado Yuuri en alguna ocasión y acariciarla, abrazarla e incluso hablarle como si se encontrara ante su amado.

El olor a vainilla y canela sólo era perceptible aún por él aunque sabía que cada día que pasaba aquel olor se volvía más infimo.

Con la bufanda cerca a sus labios Victor recordaba aquella sonrisa tierna que Yuuri tenía y se imaginaba que en algún lugar de la ciudad él en efecto se la estaba dedicando.  
Eso le permitía cerrar los ojos  y, con una leve  sonrisa en los labios,   intentaba dormir.

Algunas  noches Yuuri sentía que no podía respirar. Se despertaba con lágrimas en los ojos, desde su cama miraba a través de su ventana para calmarse y se ponía a pensar. 

Desde aquel día que Chris había despertado no había vuelto a saber nada de Victor. No lo culpaba.  
Victor tenía todo el derecho de alejarse, sobre todo sabiendo que Yuuri no podría dejar a Chris.

A nadie pareció sorprenderle el que Chris no recordara mucho de Yuuri. El doctor había explicado que por el shock probablemente estaba presentando un cuadro de amnesia selectiva, por lo que era primordial darle la mínima cantidad de información nueva al paciente. Prohibidas estaban las impresiones fuertes. 

Con esas palabras el doctor había tomado una decisión por ellos.  
Yuuri no podía cambiar la imagen de prometido perfecto que tenía porque eso podría dañar de una u otra forma al hermoso pelirrubio que acompañaba todas las tardes.

Yuuri sentía que hacía lo correcto. Después de todo él mismo había creado esta telaraña de mentiras y no lastimaría a Chris por ello.  
Pero hacer lo correcto no le estaba garantizando la felicidad y esto lo estaba aprendiendo Yuuri con mucho dolor.

Su recuerdo más feliz era ese dulce beso  con Victor. SU Victor. Porque era suyo aunque fuera de otro en algún momento.

En la vida de Yuuri Katsuki había un antes y un después de Victor.  
El antes estaba lleno de grises. Era un antes apagado, solitario e inocente...

El después de Victor era como se lo había imaginado desde siempre. Victor le había puesto rojos, azules naranjas, verdes y lilas en su corazón.

Después de aquel tierno beso, Yuuri ya no tenía ojos para nadie más. Victor era SU alfa y Yuuri se sentía SU omega.

Quizás por eso le costaba dormir por las noches. En la oscuridad era más fácil recordar. Abrazaba su almohada, se imaginaba que era Victor y a veces se ponía a llorar porque lo necesitaba y seguía llamándolo con el pensamiento y con el corazón.

Victor no era ajeno a estas llamadas de su omega. Su alfa interior le jugaba malas pasadas y lo hacía despertar en medio de la noche con una sensación de angustia. No sabía por qué pero su cuerpo le pedía salir de su cuarto. Le pedía salir de alli.

Caminar en la sala o la cocina no era suficiente así que se enrumbaba hacia la casa de Yuuri. Victor lo había hecho varias veces....y quizás era lo que más calmaba a su yo interior. Se quedaba parado frente a su ventana y trataba de percibir esa vainilla y esa canela que tanto necesitaba. Por supuesto que no los percibía y regresaba a su casa algo decepcionado...

Los días pasaron y pronto llegó la quincena de Enero. Victor sabía que su tiempo en Nueva York había terminado. Tenía muchas obras en Boston que no podían seguir siendo ignoradas. Él no había querido pensar en eso pero sus colegas lo llamaban y sus clientes le recordaban que aún tenía mucho que hacer por allá...

Era sólo cuestión de tiempo. Y el tiempo estaba allí recordándole que no siempre las cosas eran como las quería...

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Chris se sentía muy cómodo con su situación luego de despertar.  
Todos en su familia habían sido muy dedicados y atentos con él.   
Sus terapias estaban siendo llevadas con éxito y poco a poco volvía a recuperar la elasticidad y tonicidad de sus piernas como para volver a caminar sin bastón.

Lo que más le agradaba era ese dulce omega que venía todas las tardes a hacerle compañía. Se sentía muy mal porque no se acordaba de él pero el chico jamás se lo reclamaba. Al contrario, Yuuri parecía conocer y comprender todo de él.

A veces le traía galletitas hechas por él y su madre,   y a veces venía, le traía sus periódicos favoritos y le contaba todo lo que había hecho en el día.  
Al parecer tenía un puesto de periódicos y revistas y por eso se habían conocido. Chris no entendía la conexión pero no le parecía tampoco imposible así que había aceptado ese hecho como todos los demás.

Yuuri era muy atento y cariñoso con él. A veces sentía que no tenía que decirle las cosas y Yuuri ya las sabía. Era un chico amable, atento, gracioso...y TODOS en su familia lo amaban.

Chris se sorprendía de su "novio" no sólo por su forma de ser. Físicamente hablando no era lo que él consideraba "su tipo"...pero mientras más pasaban los días aquellos cabellos oscuros  desordenados, esos ojos chocolate,  esa sonrisa tímida y esos lentes chuecos le parecían muy tiernos.

Había aprendido a querer a Yuuri Katsuki. Y, si las cosas seguían como estaban, estaba seguro que terminaría amándolo...

Un día después de sus terapias matutinas  se apareció su hermano mayor.

-Vitya! - le dijo sonriendo. Últimamente su hermano ya no venía a verlo.

-Chris..te veo muy bien...- respondió Victor, dándole un abrazo.

-Cómo estás? Últimamente no sé mucho de ti...

\- Si...he estado ocupado...lo siento...

\- No te preocupes...Quieres galletitas? Me las hizo Yuuri...

Conocía a su hermano bien y se dio cuenta de que al terminar esa última oración los labios de Victor y sus puños se habían tensado.

\- No gracias...no tengo hambre...

Victor se sentó a su lado y Chris sintió, por primera vez en su vida, que Victor se sentía incómodo en medio del silencio.

-Me voy a Boston mañana- le dijo por fin.- Pero no quería irme sin antes despedirme de ti...

-En serio te vas? - dijo Chris algo triste- te voy a extrañar...

Victor se sorprendió al ver esa faceta tan vulnerable de su hermano. Chris siempre había sido orgulloso y jamás había expresado tan abiertamente lo que sentía...  
Chris sabía muy bien lo que Victor estaba pensando. A él mismo le había costado empezar siendo así...

\- Te sorprende que te diga eso, no? - dijo riendo suavemente- No te culpo...yo mismo me sorprendo de todos los cambios a mi alrededor...pero sabes? Luego del accidente me siento un hombre nuevo. Siento que Dios me ha dado una nueva oportunidad de vida. Debo dejar de ser el viejo y atorrante Chris y convertirme en un hombre nuevo y de bien...se lo debo...

-A quién? - preguntó Victor curioso.

-A Yuuri.

El nombre le cayó como espada dentro del corazón. Victor tuvo que pararse y dirigirse a la ventana para ocultar las lágrimas que empezaban a caer de su rostro.

\- Así que...te va bien con él? - le dijo Victor mirando hacia la ventana. No tenía el valor de verlo a los ojos.

-Oh si! Yuuri es un chico muy bueno- le dijo Chris- es amable, cariñoso y tierno...Claro...es sólo un vendedor de periódicos pero...me salvó la vida.. y eso supongo que lo hace más rico que nadie...

-Ya veo...Qué bueno que pienses así...

-Gracias...Sabes? Siempre he sido una persona superficial e interesada...yo lo sé...pero...Yuuri me ha hecho ver la vida de otra forma. Quiero ser mejor persona para él...Quiero hacerlo feliz...Creo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por él...Todos lo adoran, mamá ya está pensando en la boda y en los nombres de nuestros cachorros...te imaginas?

Victor no podía soportar más dolor en su corazón. No era justo para su hermano el que él quisiera odiarlo por hablar de Yuuri e imaginarse una vida con él. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire para calmarse y se acercó a él.

\- Vas a ser muy feliz Chris...y me alegro mucho por ti...ahora...si me disculpas...debo ir a hacer un montón de cosas...

\- Ok Vitya...- dijo abrazándolo fuertemente- Cuídate mucho...gracias por venir a despedirte de mi. Te quiero mucho, hermano...

Chris pensó que era el momento el que hizo quebrar a Victor en sus brazos. El peliplateado se aferró a él como niño asustado, llorando desconsolado sin poder detenerse. Su abrazo era tan firme que parecía no querer soltarse. Chris sólo atinó a consolarlo, acariciando su cabeza y diciéndole que lo quería mucho.  
Unos minutos después Victor se recompuso, se despidió y se fue...

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

La nieve había estado cayendo toda la tarde y ahora toda la ciudad se cubría de un manto albo que le daba una apariencia angelical. Todo era más bello con nieve y así la vida en la ciudad seguía encendida con la misma fuerza y entusiasmo.

Yuuri se apresuró a cerrar el puesto para ir a su casa a descansar. El invierno le había jugado una mala pasada y tenía algo de fiebre y dolor corporal. Había llamado a Chris para disculparse y avisarle que no iría esa noche. Ahora sólo quería acostarse en cama y descansar.

Eran las 7 pm  cuando Yuuri llegó lentamente a casa. Subió las escaleras hacia el segundo piso y no tardó en ver una figura sentada en el suelo al lado de su puerta.

\- Victor- dijo sorprendido. El corazón le  empezó a latir fuerte, sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas y sus manos temblaban.

El peliplateado se levantó como un resorte y lo miró fijamente. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. A Yuuri le rompía el corazón saber que había estado llorando.

-Pasa...- atinó a decirle.

Victor pasó sin decir palabra alguna. Una vez que Yuuri cerró la puerta tras él Victor no pudo más y se abalanzó a sus labios con premura. Yuuri le respondió de inmediato y ambos se sintieron por primera vez liberados de cualquier responsabilidad.   
Esta vez sus besos no eran suaves y tiernos, sino profundos y muy pasionales. Era como si quisieran reponer todo el tiempo que habían perdido.  
Casi no podían respirar, sus labios estaban muy rojos e hinchados y Victor empezó a sacarle el abrigo de encima.  
Lo llenó de besos en el cuello, en las manos, en todo el rostro. Yuuri se dejaba acariciar y besar. Necesitaba reencontrarse con Victor, con su olor de lavanda y nuez moscada, con sus manos fuertes y su respiración.

Yuuri no sabía si la cabeza le latía por la fiebre o por el momento de placer que estaba sintiendo. No podìa pensar con tranquilidad. Era la ocasión para entregarse al momento sin más.

Pero sabía que Victor no lo haría suyo. Victor lo respetaría porque Victor era así...y sabía que no quería dañarlo.  
Luego de eternos minutos llenándolo de besos Victor se detuvo y apoyaron ambas frentes juntas. Le acarició nuevamente la nariz con la suya y cerró los ojos frente a èl.

-Lo siento- le dijo- No debí hacer eso...

\- Está bien...- dijo Yuuri- Te extrañé...

\- No sabes cuánto deseé tenerte así, conmigo...- dijo Victor con la respiración muy agitada- quiero seguir llenándote de besos, Yuuri. Quiero marcarte para que no seas de  nadie más que mìo...quiero que te olvides de todo y te quedes así, conmigo...por siempre...

\- Dime que no me case...- dijo Yuuri llorando- dime que me vaya contigo...dime que deje todo y sólo te siga a ti...

\- No puedo...- dijo Victor también con lágrimas pesadas cayendo del rostro.-Sabes que no puedo...-  La situación no era fácil para ninguno de los dos...

\- Lo sé...- dijo rendido. Lo sabía. Victor jamás podría hacer algo para su beneficio que implicara hacerle daño a su familia.

No había más que decir. Ambos sabían que se amaban, que no amarían a otra persona de la misma forma y que pasara lo que pasara seguirìan perteneciéndose.  
Yuuri le dio un abrazo a Victor, uno muy fuerte, lleno de sentimientos...luego lo soltó y lo dejó ir.

Eso era todo lo que podía hacer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo lleva a una difícil decisión. Separarse para poder seguir una vida cuando se ama tanto al otro quizás termine siendo una labor imposible. Quisiera saber lo que piensan...déjenme comentarios!!!!! ^-^


	9. "Nuevos intentos"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Chris y Yuuri  
> 2\. Victor en Boston  
> 3\. Alfa y beta se buscan

Chris habia empezado a sentirse mejor tan pronto como hubo abierto los ojos y sólo pasaron un par de días despierto para que empezara a demostrar afecto físico hacia sus seres queridos.

Al principio había sido sólo receptor de estas demostraciones. Su familia lo había llenado de besos, abrazos y palabras muy cariñosas.

Yuuri también había procurado hacerlo sentir importante. Le dedicaba mucho tiempo conversando, lo tomaba de las manos, lo abrazaba, le acariciaba la cabeza y le besaba la frente y las mejillas.

A Chris le encantaban esos mimos. Yuuri era una persona tierna y pronto sintió la necesidad de retribuir esas atenciones. Primero con caricias en el rostro, tomadas de mano y besos en las mejillas, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para tomar el segundo paso.

Yuuri no pudo evitar llorar la primera vez que Chris lo besó. Había sido un beso muy dulce y suave, que buscaba en principio un acercamiento y no la búsqueda de placer.

Los labios inseguros de Chris temblaban y los de Yuuri lo recibían lo mejor que podían aunque no dejaba de pensar que estaba engañando a Victor. Las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas habían desconcertado a Chris, quien pensó en un principio que había cometido un error. Pero Yuuri le sonrió lo mejor que pudo y aún con sus ojos acuosos le dijo que esas lágrimas eran de felicidad al verlo por fin mucho mejor.

Yuuri lamentaba que el primer beso con Chris estuviera lleno de mucho menos amor de lo que siempre se había imaginado. Y no podía evitarlo. Su amor jamás podría ser para el pelirrubio. Su amor le pertenecía única y exclusivamente a un hombre de pelo plateado de 29 años que vivía en Boston. Y por eso le dolía tanto tratar de arrancarlo de su corazón para darle paso a otro ser.

Pero no culpaba a nadie de eso. En sus planes jamás había estado enamorarse del hermano de su supuesto novio. En sus planes estaba darle a Chris todo el amor del mundo mientras lo admiraba casi como si fuera un ángel caído del cielo. En su cabeza siempre había estado la idea de darle a Chris amor...pero nunca había pensado en recibirlo.

Es recién con Victor que Yuuri había entendido que también era posible ser receptor de amor. El amor no era sólo de ida, sino que también podía recibirse de vuelta. Y por eso su corazón ya no se conformaba con el sólo dar...Eso hacía más difícil la relación con Chris. Pero ya no había marcha atrás...tenía que ser fuerte y continuar...

Mientras tanto Chris se había propuesto demostrarle a Yuuri que lo deseaba...y lo hacía, en efecto. Desde que había despertado Yuuri había mostrado incansablemente su dedicación a él. Y eso era para Chris algo nuevo.

Todas sus otras parejas le habían dado amor por interés o porque no tenían nada mejor qué hacer. Para él era la primera vez que estaba con alguien que no buscaba algo para su propio beneficio. Por eso y más Yuuri le sorprendía cada día que pasaba. Chris se había propuesto ser digno de su amor y no descansaría hasta lograrlo...

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

El regreso de Victor a Boston no había sido fácil.

Se había puesto la bufanda de Yuuri alrededor del cuello y había pensado en él durante todo el camino en tren. No había en realidad mucho que hacer. Yuuri se casaría eventualmente con Chris y formarían una familia. Mientras tanto Victor terminaría solo, añorando un amor que no podría tener.

Todo hubiera sido diferente si Chris no fuera su hermano. Si no fuera parte de su familia hubiera luchado por Yuuri. Pero no podía hacerlo sabiendo que haría algo contra su hermano.

Para él la sola idea de traicionar a un miembro de su familia era inaceptable. Se haría la idea de que los momentos con Yuuri jamás habían existido. Ocuparía su mente con su trabajo y sus proyectos. Dedicaría su amor al diseño.

En Boston su corazón estaba más tranquilo. No habían recuerdos presentes de Yuuri, no había nada que lo hiciera recordarlo. Al día siguiente fue al trabajo como de costumbre. Todo era como lo había dejado en la quincena de Diciembre. Se sentó en su mesa de diseño y empezó con su vida como antes del accidente.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Phichit observó atentamente el sobre que Yuuri había puesto en sus manos segundos antes.

-Yuuri...Qué es esto?

-No lo ves? -dijo Yuuri algo molesto. - Es mi parte de matrimonio. Estás invitado a la boda y a la recepción.

\- No, por supuesto que sé que es un parte...pero debe haber un error...los nombres no...

-No hay ningún error! - contestó Yuuri fastidiado - Es un parte de mi boda con Chris en una semana...

Phichit se acercó a su amigo y puso ambas manos en sus mejillas. Él lo conocía al derecho y al revés y sabía que nada estaba bien.

\- Yuuri...Qué pasó con Victor? - Yuuri no podía mentirle a Phichit. Lo conocía demasiado bien y sabía que Yuuri sufrìa por dentro. Por eso no pudo evitar llorar y exclamó:

\- No me quiso aceptar...-su voz estaba quebrada, sus ojos eran un mar de lágrimas- le pedí que me diga que no me case y me dijo que no podía hacer eso...no luchó por lo que sentíamos...

\- Yuuri...- dijo Phichit- es su hermano...acaba de salir de un coma y sólo sabe que tú eres "su prometido". Cómo esperas que Victor se sienta bien robándote de su lado?

Yuuri sabía que Phichit tenía razón. Por eso lo abrazó fuertemente y siguió llorando , aferrándose a su amigo sin querer soltarse.

No era justo echarle la culpa a Victor. No cuando el único que había propiciado toda esta situación había sido él mismo. Había intentado seguir su vida como si nada hubiera pasado pero la verdad era que Victor seguía presente en su corazón. Era una espina muy metida que no quería salir.

Cada vez que Chris lo besaba, lo abrazaba, lo miraba con ternura...Yuuri se sentía la persona más sucia del mundo. Seguían pasando los días y sentía que cada día acabado lo acercaba más a un infierno. No sabía si su corazón y su cuerpo  podrían aceptar a Chris...tenía miedo de lo que iba a venir. Regresó a su casa sintiéndose fatal.

En una semana sería todo de Chris...para siempre... No podía permitirlo, tenía mucho miedo y necesitaba de Victor, de sus besos, de su protección, de su amor. Su omega interno lo pedía con desesperación. Se acostó llorando en su cama, con Makkachin como consuelo, quien le lamía las lágrimas...

-Victor...-lloraba y decía casi atragantándose con sus lágrimas- Dónde estás? Te necesito...

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sudor, angustia, miedo. Todo eso sentía Victor cuando despertó en la madrugada.

Su alfa interno estaba alerta. Creía estar loco porque sentía un olor a vainilla y canela muy particular. Pensaba en Yuuri. Tenía miedo de que algo le hubiera podido pasar. Boston no le recordaba a Yuuri...su corazón si.

En el último mes y medio  desde su retorno había procurado ocuparse únicamente en el trabajo. Pero había sido algo inútil. Yuuri siempre estaría en su corazón. Yuuri era suyo sin importar con quién estaba ahora a su lado.

Al día siguiente regresando de trabajar revisó su correo. Un sobre blanco llamó inmediatamente su atención. Venía con el nombre de su madre.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

_Mischa Nikiforov y Tiana Giacometti_

_Tienen el agrado de invitarle a la boda  de sus hijos_

_Christophe Nikiforov Giacometti_

_Y_

_Yuuri Katsuki_

_Que se celebrará el día sábado 01 Marzo en..._

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

Victor no quiso leer más.

Era miércoles y en un par de días Chris tomaría en matrimonio a SU Yuuri...

Lo que estaba leyendo no podía ser verdad.

Por qué había dejado pasar tanto tiempo? Por qué no había luchado más? Acaso no le estaba haciendo un favor a Chris apartándolo de un hombre que no lo amaba?

Porque Yuuri Katsuki sólo lo podía amar a él. A nadie más.

Y, decidido como nunca antes se había sentido, estaba dispuesto a demostrárselo a Chris, a sus padres y al mundo entero...

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Era Viernes en la noche y Yuuri no podía más con el cansancio.

Toda la semana había estado de ensayo en ensayo, de invitación en invitación y hoy por fin podría descansar antes de su boda.

Su boda. No era una boda que le causara alegría sino más bien tristeza. Odiaba estar triste ante el acontecimiento en el que todos deberían ser los más felices de su vida.

Dejó las llaves en la mesa junto a su puerta. No tuvo ánimos para prender la luz. Se recostó en su sofá, acompañado de Makkachin y trató de calmar su ansiedad respirando hondo y pensando en algo bonito.

Y lo único que le venía a la mente era Victor.

Abrazó a Makkachin con fuerza y antes de que pudiera llorar alguien tocó salvajemente  su puerta.

Yuuri asustado saltó del sofá y fue corriendo a abrir la puerta. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando pudo ver dos ojos profundamente azules que lo miraban con lujuria.

Antes de que pudiera hablar el extraño se lanzó contra sus labios y empezó a besarlos con fuerza. Su cuerpo reaccionaba naturalmente frente al olor  de lavanda y nuez moscada emitiendo un fuerte olor a vainilla mezclada con canela, logrando una fusión extraña que los hacía desearse aún más.

Yuuri pensaba que estaba soñando pero no era así. Victor lo besaba y le iba sacando la chompa, le desabotonaba el pantalón, lo llenaba de besos en el cuello, en la boca, se desesperaba por tocarlo.

\- Victor...- gimió con placer, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar con sus otros sentidos el momento.

-Yuuri... - susurró Victor en su oído- sólo  eres mío y de nadie más. Hoy voy a hacerte mío para que nunca nadie vuelva a tocarte...

\- Mnngg...- Yuuri no podía decir nada. Su cuerpo exudaba pasión, segregaba líquidos que lo preparaban para el momento que sabía que estaba a punto de venir...

No sabían cómo pero llegaron a la cama.

Yuuri había dejado medio desnudo a Victor en el camino. Ese cuerpo perfecto y torneado lo traía loco. Ya sabía que Victor era bello tanto dentro como por fuera pero ahora lo tocaba, lo besaba, también lo hacía suyo con sus caricias.

Ya en la cama se disfrutaban ambos. Victor besaba y estimulaba esos pezones que no habían sido tocados por nadie, más que por él. Yuuri sólo era gemidos e interjecciones.

Victor lo llenó de besos en el pecho, en sus hombros y fue bajando hacia el sur, donde Yuuri era más sensible.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de deseo y disfrutaban ver el rostro del pelinegro, perdido en medio del placer que sus caricias le causaban.

Cuando hubo conocido todas las partes de su cuerpo empezó a besarlo pasionalmente en la boca y Yuuri se colgaba  de su espalda, sujetándolo para no dejarlo ir.

Los gemidos fuertes  del pelinegro y su espalda arqueada marcaron el inicio del jugueteo de los dedos de Victor en la parte inferior de Yuuri, tanteando el terreno, preparándolo para la acción y unos minutos después una parte de él se introducía en el joven inexperto, causándole un placer indescriptible.

No habían palabras, sólo había placer, habían miradas llenas de deseo, ojos brillantes que se amaban y se miraban acompasados con el vaivén de los movimientos suaves de las caderas de Victor.

Yuuri no había conocido antes tal felicidad, tales sentimientos que se desbordaban de su ser. Todo su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que siga, que no suelte a su alfa, que lo deje moverse dentro de él y que lo siga haciendo suyo porque ahora sí era completamente de Victor y ya no importaba nadie más.

Los cuerpos seguían siendo uno y ni Victor  ni Yuuri podían más con tanto amor que emanaba de sus cuerpos.

Siguieron jadeando y mirándose con amor, besándose cariñosamente sin perder de vista al otro. Se amaban más que a nada en el mundo. En ese momento no había nada que pudiera malograr ese pequeño nido de amor que habían formado. Cada vez las embestidas de Victor fueron haciéndose más rápidas y  fuertes y Yuuri trataba de esconder su boca tras la  almohada para no emitir gritos de placer que pudieran asustar a los vecinos.

Cuando Victor llegó al clímax su miembro se inflamó dentro de Yuuri, sintiéndose éste flotar de amor. Victor lo llenó de besos suaves, le susurraba cuánto lo amaba y le acariciaba el rostro.

Yuuri lloraba de felicidad y sentía que no había un mañana. Sólo existían ellos dos en medio del mundo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este ha sido un capítulo decisivo.  
> Es la primera vez que escribo lemon así que espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> El capítulo 11 será el último. Espero saber de uds.!


	10. "Decisiones"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Yuuri le cuenta la verdad a Victor.  
> 2\. Chris se entera de todo.

Yuuri despertó con el brillo del sol que pasaba a través de su ventana.  
Trató de moverse un poco pero cuando se dio cuenta un brazo se encontraba rodeándole la cintura y alguien detrás de él murmuraba ante el movimiento:

-Yuuri...shhhhh...

No tuvo necesidad de voltear para ver quién era. Su corazón se aceleró y su rostro enrojeció. Sonrió feliz al pensar en lo que había sucedido. 

Victor había venido y se había arriesgado sin importarle su familia y sin importarle su hermano...había venido y ahora era SU Vitya...había sido la experiencia más linda que había tenido en su vida. Se estremecía pensando en lo íntimo que había sido el momento, lo amoroso que había sido Victor, lo placentero del encuentro de dos almas ardientes y sedientas por convertirse en una...

No se arrepentía. Podría caerse el mundo y Yuuri podía morir en paz. 

Yuuri jamás había visto a nadie a los ojos y sentir el deseo, la ternura, la felicidad y la pasión que había podido sentir a través de los cristalinos ojos de Victor.

Se daba cuenta que era la primera vez que verdaderamente conocía el amor.

El amor no había sido para él más que el cliché creado por la sociedad. Era un amor perfecto e irreal que siempre tenía final feliz y todo el mundo giraba a su alrededor...

Pero nada giraba alrededor de  la vida de Yuuri Katsuki. Y ciertamente su historia no iba a mantener a todos felices...

Le dolía Chris. 

El rubio había sido un buen novio. La verdad, Yuuri había aprendido a quererlo mucho. Pero no lo amaba. Y por más que lo hubiera intentado esos meses algo dentro de él le decía que no lo podría hacer feliz.   
La idea que había tenido desde el principio había estado equivocada por donde la viera. No podía forzar un amor. Tenía que salir de adentro o si no la mentira engrandecía el vacío y el dolor...  
Un matrimonio sin amor hubiera sido el peor desastre en sus vidas y hubiese hecho miserables a todos.No podía hacerle eso a Chris. No se lo merecía...

Victor tampoco merecía una mentira.   
Sabía que el corazón de Victor era suyo...pero lo perdonaría? Entendería lo que había pasado? Entendería que nunca había buscado hacerle daño? Que sus miedos habían sido más grandes que su valor?

Tuvo que levantarse porque la angustia lo mataba. Ese día su corazón dependía de Victor y a la vez la familia del peliplateado y Chris dependían de él.

Se dio un baño de agua fría. Necesitaba ordenar sus ideas, calmarse y respirar hondo. No se sentía fuerte...la cobardía quería apoderarse de él...pero ya había sido demasiado cobarde. Era el momento de hablar con la verdad.

Al salir del baño se encontró a Victor sentado a los pies de la cama. Su mirada estaba perdida y lucía cansado...En qué estaría pensando?

Yuuri se acercó en silencio a él y le puso las manos sobre los hombros.

-Estás bien?- le preguntó preocupado. Yuuri tenía mucho miedo. Miedo de que todo se rompiera en cualquier momento.

\- Sí...sólo estoy pensando cómo le diré a mi hermano que amo a su novio y que no puedo dejar que se case con él...

-Vitya...tengo que decirte algo y tengo mucho miedo de hacerlo...- le dijo con la voz cortada. A Yuuri le estaba costando ser firme...  
Victor lo miró preocupado, se puso pálido y dijo:

\- Qué pasa?

\- Yo...yo no era prometido de Chris cuando tuvo el accidente...

El rostro de Victor se quedó inmóvil. Yuuri se desesperaba porque no mostraba sentimiento alguno pero sabía que debía continuar...

-  Chris era el hombre que yo quería conocer todos los días cuando me compraba periódicos. Cada día lo veía venir y mi corazón se alegraba cuando me saludaba con una sonrisa y se despedía muy educado.  
Para él sólo era el chico que le vendía el periódico. Pero para mi él era el hombre que me hacía sentir especial. Su amabilidad llenaba mi corazón y le daba paz...

La cara de Victor seguía inexpresiva, como si el procesamiento de información fuera dándose lentamente.

\- Es cierto que yo lo salvé. Chris era demasiado bello y bueno para dejar que muera así...al ver que no reaccionaba me tiré a los rieles del tren y logramos salir antes de que nos aplaste el maquinista...

Recordar esos momentos afectaban a Yuuri y un par de lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus mejillas.

\- Todo pasó muy rápido. No querían dejarme verlo y a una enfermera se le ocurrió decirle al doctor que yo era su prometido para que me dejaran entrar a UCI.  
Tu mamá me encontró hablándole a Chris y, sabiendo lo que le había dicho el doctor, pensó en verdad que yo era su prometido. Quise desmentirlo inmediatamente pero ella me abrazó...como mi mamá me solía abrazar  y la extrañé tanto...

Yuuri lloraba con dolor. Pero sentía que se había quitado un gran peso de encima. Ya había empezado con la historia así que la debía continuar.

\- Tus padres me aceptaron de inmediato, me acogieron como un hijo más y yo sabía que debía decirles algo pero no podía...no te imaginas lo que era dejar de sentirse solo...- el llanto de Yuuri hacía entrecortar las palabras que decía pero él ya no se iba a quedar callado...- Estoy seguro que nunca lo has sentido porque siempre has tenido a tu familia...pero yo extrañaba tener a alguien a quien abrazar, extrañaba regresar a casa y tener a alguien a quién contarle mi día...

\- Nadie sospechó nada? - preguntó Victor con sorpresa. Era la primera reacción que veía en él y era mejor que la cara sin gestos que mantenía hasta hace poco.

\- Yakov fue el único que se dio cuenta. - dijo más calmado-  Así como tú, pensó que yo no era el tipo de persona que le interesaría a Chris: con ropa de segunda, pobre y sin mayor educación...

\- No digas eso...- dijo apenado- lamento mucho lo que te dije...

\- Pero era verdad...- continuó Yuuri. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo de su rostro pero su voz se había apaciguado.

\- Y mi abuelo no te reclamó nada?

\- No...yo quise disculparme y decir la verdad pero él me dijo que no lo hiciera porque pensaba que yo era un buen chico y que le iba a hacer bien a Chris estar con alguien bueno como yo...

\- Bueno, eso es cierto...- dijo Victor esbozando una sonrisa casi imperceptible  y Yuuri por primera vez sintió algo de tranquilidad.

\- Jamás estuvo en mis planes enamorarme de ti...- dijo con algo más de confianza. Yuuri sentía que la peor parte de la historia ya había pasado- si mantuve el "compromiso" fue porque en verdad quería hacer feliz a Chris...nunca busqué nada más...

Victor se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana para meditar. Yuuri ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir y solo le tocaba esperar. 

La espera fue eterna. Victor miraba a través de la ventana y Yuuri lo miraba por la espalda.  Luego de minutos que habían parecido horas Victor volteó a verlo y le dijo:

\- Yuuri...ahora que te conozco puedo decir que sé que me estás diciendo la verdad. Sé que no querías hacerle daño a Chris o a cualquiera de mi familia...Yo la verdad no tengo autoridad moral para reclamarte nada...mírame, estoy a punto de quitarle el novio a mi hermano!...Pero hay algo que me preocupa...

\- Qué? - Preguntó el pelinegro sorprendido.

\- Me preocupa saber que estabas dispuesto a casarte con alguien que no amas nada más para no causarle dolor a los demás...No puedes ir por el mundo anteponiendo los sentimientos de los demás por sobre los tuyos...

\- No quería hacer sufrir a nadie.- le contestó- Toda tu familia ha sido muy buena conmigo...

\- Si Yuuri pero te amo...y no quiero verte nunca haciendo algo que no quieras hacer tan sólo para complacer a los demás o a mi. Eso me pondría muy triste...no lo soportaría...

\- Jamás tendría que fingir algo contigo...- le dijo sonriendo- eres la persona que más amo en este mundo...

Victor abrazó fuertemente a Yuuri y lo llenó de besos. Yuuri sentía paz y sentía que era afortunado por tener a alguien como Victor a su lado. Con él sentía que no había nada que no pudiera afrontar.

\- Quiero que entiendas algo...- le dijo Victor separándose de él para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.- Estamos a punto de romper el corazón de mi hermano. Mis padres no lo van a ver bien. Te lo digo para que estés listo. Quizás no quieran verte o hablar contigo durante mucho tiempo...

\- Lo entiendo...y no los culpo - dijo Yuuri muy triste.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

El camino hacia la casa de la familia Nikiforov se hizo más largo de lo que le había parecido a Yuuri en otras ocasiones. Sabía que no iba para realizar algo agradable.

Chris hacía poco que había salido del hospital. Había insistido en casarse en casa de sus padres, donde estaría tranquilo y con la gente que verdaderamente le importaba. Otra cosa más en la que Chris había cambiado. Habìa dejado de prestarle atención a la gente superflua que no tenía importancia en su vida.

En casa aún no se encontraba nadie. Era todavía temprano y los mozos se encontraban acomodando las mesas y los canapés.

El arreglo de la casa era espectacular. Chris y su madre habìan ido organizando todo para que la boda fuera como ellos querían. Y nadie podía negar el exquisito gusto que ambos compartìan.

No habían escatimado en gastos para la ceremonia. Chris había insistido en comprarle a Yuuri un traje de diseñador como el de él pero Yuuri no había querido aceptar más de lo que sentía que ya le habían dado. Él quería hacerlo a su manera y no le importaba que el traje le costara 500 o 5000 dolares.

Mientras subía las escaleras sintió palpitaciones que indicaban la ansiedad que crecía en él. Se detuvo un rato para respirar hondo y siguió su camino.   
Al llegar a la puerta que estaba buscando miró a Victor decidido y le dijo: 

\- Por  favor, quiero hacerlo solo...-  Era lo mínimo que podía hacer: ser sincero con Chris...por primera vez...

\- Estarás bien? - preguntó Victor.

\- Sì...sólo necesito hablar  con él...

Tocó la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con una imagen bella.   
Mischa se hallaba arreglándole la corbata a Chris mientras que Tiana le acomodaba ese hermoso cabello rubio que siempre Yuuri había adorado tocar.   
Ver a aquellos padres orgullosos le dio a Yuuri una sensación enorme de nostalgia. Era  casi como una escena sacada de sus sueños más profundos.

Siempre se había imaginado a sus padres asistiéndolo para el día de su boda, ambos felices y orgullosos de su pequeño Yuuri.  
Ahora sólo le quedaba desear pero en su corazón sabía que jamás esos sueños podrían volverse realidad.

\- Te ves hermoso... - atinó a decir Yuuri, lo que hizo que los tres voltearan a verlo. 

\- Gracias- le dijo el pelirrubio con una sonrisa tímida- tu también lo eres...pero me temo que ese traje que llevas puesto no es adecuado para esta ocasión...

Los cuatro rieron cuando vieron que Yuuri tenía puesto un buzo de deporte y unas zapatillas.

\- Es cierto...- dijo Yuuri- pero antes de todo quisiera hablar contigo...

\- Está bien- dijo Chris algo más nervioso, al ver la seriedad como Yuuri se lo había pedido- papá...mamá...después los vuelvo a llamar...

Los padres de Chris se encontraron en el pasillo con Victor, quien decidió encargarse de ellos mientras Yuuri lidiaba con Chris.

\- Tantas veces me imaginé un momento como éste a tu lado...- dijo Yuuri. Las mejillas del novio no tardaron en sonrojarse. -   
Desde que te vi la primera vez no pude dejar de admirar tu sonrisa tan franca y tus ojos esmeralda que parecían reir también...Fuiste mi motivación de todos los días, Chris...Anhelaba esos 20 segundos al día en los que te tenía sólo para mi, en los que me sonreías sólo a mi...Salvaste mi vida de la soledad tantas veces...

Yuuri no pudo evitarlo. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y la garganta se le secó.

\- Yo quizás te salvé ese día del tren pero tu y tu familia salvaron mi vida también...

\- Yuuri...nunca te lo he dicho antes pero...gracias...- las palabras de Chris retorcieron el corazón del pelinegro- desde que me salvaste veo el mundo de otra forma, valoro más a mi familia y ya no me interesan los amigos falsos de los que estaba rodeado...

\- No me agradezcas por favor...porque eso lo hará más difícil para mi...

Chris no entendió a què se refería con eso, pero presentía que algo fuerte venía.

\- Chris...ese día que te salvé fue el día que te conocí...

\- Qué? No entiendo...hace un rato me decìas...

\- Sé lo que dije- interrumpió Yuuri- tú me conocías pero no sabías quién era...Yo era el chico del periódico...el que te daba todos los días  el New York Times y el Wallstreet Journal...

\- Eso sí lo recuerdo- dijo pensativo- recuerdo que nunca me hablabas pero siempre me sonreías...

\- Y así fue hasta ese día en el andén, Chris...

\- Quieres decir que tu y yo no...

\- Nunca fuimos prometidos...- dijo Yuuri- la verdad...una enfermera lo dijo para que me dejaran entrar a verte...

Chris tuvo que sentarse sobre la silla frente a aquella impresión. Todo lo que había creido en ese tiempo era una mentira...Qué otras cosas más no serían ciertas?

\- Me mentiste todo este tiempo? POR QUÉ? PARA QUÉ? - Chris se notaba desconcertado.

\- Chris...tú eras para mi el hombre perfecto. Siempre quise hablarte, siempre quise conocerte, te admiraba, te adoraba de lejos...me imaginaba que podíamos ser felices juntos...Es cierto que nunca fuimos prometidos pero mis sentimientos hacia ti siempre han sido sinceros...cada vez que te acaricié el rostro...cada vez que te besé la frente...cada vez que te dije que te quería...jamás fueron  mentira...

Con estas palabras Chris se calmó un poco. Al menos su corazón se tranquilizaba sabiendo que los sentimientos que había notado en Yuuri sí eran sinceros...y eso le alegraba.

\- Mis intenciones eran amarte por siempre Chris...- siguió Yuuri con voz resquebrajada. Esta confesión estaba acabando con la poca fuerza que tenía en ese momento.

\- Yo te entiendo...- le dijo el rubio más calmado- Yuuri...te creo...creo que no me quisiste hacer daño...

\- Nunca quise hacerte daño...- contestó Yuuri con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas - por eso me siento mal, Chris...porque sé que, aunque no lo desee, voy a terminar hiriéndote...

\- No.Yuuri...-dijo Chris y trató de pararse para consolar a su prometido, que era un mar de lágrimas.

\- NO TE ACERQUES! - le dijo Yuuri desconsolado- no lo merezco...

\- Yuuri yo te perdono...no importa...siempre nos tendremos a nosotros...Quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo...

\- NO! YA NO PODEMOS! - gritó el pelinegro desesperado.

-Pero Yuuri...

\- Ya no podemos Chris porque algo pasó...

Chris tuvo que sentarse nuevamente ante la impresión. Dios..esta conversación lo estaba matando lentamente.

\- Qué pasò? - preguntó preocupado.

\- Todo pasó antes de que despiertes, Chris...

Chris no entendía lo que quería decir con eso, pero lo dejó continuar antes de seguir preguntando más.

\- Antes de que despiertes me enamoré de otra persona, Chris...

Ahora sí el pelirrubio no pudo evitar sentir que su presión había bajado. No podìa ser que el día de su boda se convirtiera en el peor de su vida. Ahora se enteraba que su novio estaba enamorado de otro...no entendía...

\- Sin darme cuenta fui pasando más tiempo con él... - le explicó Yuuri- nos veíamos a diario, me venía a buscar...

\- No me lo digas...

\- Pero Chris...

\- CÁLLATE NO QUIERO SABER MÁS!

\- ES VICTOR, CHRIS....ME ENAMORÉ DE TU HERMANO VICTOR!!!!!

Yuuri rompió a llorar desconsolado. Se sentía el peor hombre de la tierra.  
Chris estaba lleno de furia. No contra Yuuri sino contra sí mismo. Ese sentimiento de impotencia, de ni siquiera haber  podido defender su relación con el hombre que le había cambiado su forma de ver el mundo...todo porque su hermano se había aprovechado de la situación. Se sintió asqueado de todo, no podìa sentarse allí sin hacer nada.

Salió furibundo de la habitación gritando el nombre de Victor por todas partes hasta que por fin Victor fue a su encuentro. No lucharía contra Chris...al menos eso se lo debía.

\- VICTOR ERES UN MALDITO TRAIDOR!!!!!- le gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras le tiraba un puñetazo que tumbó al peliplateado. Con todas sus fuerzas se acercó al suelo y le pegó un par de veces más. Por suerte su padre Mischa lo cogió y los separó...

\- CHRIS YA!!! CONTRÓLATE!

\- DÉJAME QUE LE SAQUE LA MIERDA A ESTE IMBÉCIL TRAIDOR!

\- Váyanse...por favor...- suplicó Tiana llorando. Le dolía ver a sus hijos en una escena tan violenta como esa.

\- Chris...discúlpame...- dijo Victor con lágrimas en los ojos. Se sentía muy mal por todo el dolor que le estaba causando a su hermano.

\- VICTOR YA ESCUCHASTE A TU MADRE...VÁYANSE! - gritó Mischa luchando por controlar a Chris, quien seguía forcejeando con él para zafarse y seguir pegándole a su hermano.

\- TE ODIO VICTOR, TE ODIOOOO! TE ODIOOOOO! 

Chris no pudo evitar tirarse a llorar abrazando a su padre fuertemente. Éste lo consolaba con lágrimas en los ojos y lo abrazaba.

No podían seguir alli viendo sufrir a su familia. Victor y Yuuri no dijeron más y con una herida muy grande en el corazón salieron de la casa...pensando que quizás ya no la verían más...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estamos llegando hacia el final. Este capítulo estaba esperándolo desde que comencé y fue muy difícil para mi escribirlo.   
> Lo he escrito y borrado y vuelto a escribir tantas veces que tendría material para escribir diversas versiones del final xD   
> Pero estoy muy orgullosa del resultado. Saludos!


	11. "Una nueva vida"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. El amor...

Después de lo ocurrido en casa de los Nikiforov no hubo mucho que Victor o Yuuri pudieran hacer.

Ambos se hallaban recostados en cama, sin hacer ruido para no despertar al otro. Sin embargo ambos sabían que ninguno había pegado el ojo en toda la noche.

Los dos se amaban y sabían que lucharían contra todo...pero eso no hacía que el dolor  y la culpa desapareciera como por arte de magia.

Ni Tiana ni Mischa querían hablar con ellos. Yakov, que sabía todo desde el principio, trató de apaciguar las cosas pero no había mucho que hacer. Christophe era un hombre con el corazón destrozado, acababa de salir de un coma y ahora había sido traicionado por su propio hermano.

Los padres de Victor habían escuchado todo lo que su hijo mayor les había dicho ese día. Entendían que alguien como él pudiera enamorarse de alguien como Yuuri pero sabían que uno de sus hijos saldría herido. Y eso no lo podían aceptar. 

Si Victor y Yuuri decidían estar juntos ellos no los iban a detener...pero tampoco los apoyarían sin más.  
Mischa le dijo a Victor que debía asumir las consecuencias de todo lo que estaba a punto de pasar y él había dicho que lo entendía muy bien.

Es justo en ese instante que los gritos de Chris por toda la casa llamándolo le dieron a entender que ya sabía todo. Y fue en ese preciso momento que debía empezar a asumir las consecuencias de las que había hablado con su padre.

Al marcharse de la casa ninguno podía pronunciar palabra. Ambos sentían profunda pena por causar tanto dolor  a gente que los quería.  
Pero aún así habían decidido asumir valientemente el reto. Ahora estaban juntos en ésto.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Último día en aquel departamento.

Yuuri recorría con nostalgia todas las habitaciones, ahora llenas con cajas de mudanza. En cada pared, en cada rajadura, en cada tabla del piso se escondía una parte de su historia. Una historia feliz en medio de episodios de tristeza. En todas partes se encontraban los rostros de sus padres, las sonrisas de pequeño, los juegos cómplices con Toshiya...todo le recordaba a su vida pasada...una vida que hacía mucho estaba sumida en la soledad...pero que ahora había dado paso a una vida llena de amor, que lo hacía sentir el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

-Yuuri...- escuchó decir a su amado.

\- Dime...

\- Los de la mudanza pusieron todo en el camión. Dame tus manos...sólo me falta darte esto...

Yuuri puso sus manos frente a él como había pedido. Ahí , Victor depositó en ellas las luces que durante toda su vida habían colgado de la cama de sus padres. 

Victor, después de todo, le puso también las estrellas en sus manos...

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mudarse a Boston fue un cambio radical para Yuuri.  
Su Nueva York querido había quedado atrás, junto con todos sus recuerdos.  
Phichit y sus demás amigos se alegraron mucho por él. Por fin ya no estaría solo. Victor lo amaba tan profundamente como Yuuri lo amaba a él y eso era evidente para todo aquel que tuviera la oportunidad de verlos intercambiar miradas, caricias, sonrisas y abrazos.

Victor era un reconocido arquitecto del Este de Estados Unidos y eso les permitía llevar una vida muy cómoda y tranquila. 

Yuuri se había quedado con el dinero de la venta de su pequeño quiosco, aquel quiosco cómplice de aventuras, de llanto y del primer amor.  
No era mucho lo que tenía pero pensó en usarlo en un principio para ayudar a Victor en lo que se necesitara. 

Sin embargo Victor tenía otros planes y, con mucha motivación, comprensión y palabras de aliento, el peliplateado lo convenció para que regrese a la universidad a terminar la carrera.

Así pasaron tres años de amanecidas por parte de los dos, Yuuri por sus estudios y Victor por sus proyectos. Llevaban una vida ordenada, feliz y llena de amor.  
Todos los días se levantaban con una sonrisa, preparaban el desayuno, se llenaban de besos y se despedían con el deseo de que el día terminara pronto para verse nuevamente.

Al regresar a casa compartían lo que habían hecho en el día mientras cenaban. Luego se iban a la cama a dormir o a seguir amándose como la primera vez en que sus cuerpos se habían encontrado. Siempre con el mismo amor, con la misma pasión, con la misma sensación de novedad porque todos los días aprendían algo del otro. Todos los días descubrían algo maravilloso y nuevo en ellos.  
Y cualquiera podría verlos y sentir envidia de tan bellos sentimientos, porque todos los días descubrían una nueva razón para enamorarse del otro.  
Eran los esposos más felices del mundo. No había nada que pudiera romper aquella armonía que ambos corazones compartían...

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A la edad de 30 años, Yuuri Nikiforov Katsuki recibió por primera vez a un bello niño en brazos.  
El pequeño Luka Nikiforov vio la luz un 12 de Agosto a las 9 AM.

Sus padres, un manojo de nervios, lo miraban maravillados, emocionados por ver a un pedacito de ambos como fruto de su amor.

Yuuri llevaba poco más de un año trabajando en una escuela primaria, donde era tutor de unos niños de Tercer Grado.

La vida era bella para los Nikiforov.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Victor se ausentó por la tarde debido a unos planos que debía revisar, mientras que Yuuri observaba atento al pequeño Luka, que movía sus bellos ojos azules de un lado a otro maravillado de todos los objetos que se encontraban en la habitación.

-Puedo pasar? - preguntó una voz muy varonil y conocida por Yuuri que lo hizo voltear sorprendido a la puerta.

\- Chris...- exclamó sorprendido ante aquel hombre bello de cabellos rubios y ojos esmeralda. Después de cinco años seguía igual de hermoso y la sonrisa que mostraba se veía sincera.

\- Oh! - exclamó feliz- !Un muchacho con los ojos de su padre! Mmm...van a tener que cuidarlo mucho cuando este Alfa crezca...no va a haber Beta u Omega que lo resista...

\- Chris...yo ...

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Yuuri...- le dijo suavemente. Su rostro dócil y tranquilo hacía feliz a Yuuri, quien al principio había sufrido mucho con la culpa que albergaba su corazón.

\- Me alegro mucho de verte...- le dijo sonriendo, emocionado por su visita.

\- A mi también me da gusto verte, Yuuri. Creo que ha pasado demasiado tiempo...

En paz. 

Chris y Yuuri habían encontrado consuelo en sus corazones.

Conversaron un largo tiempo en el cual se pusieron al día de todo lo que había pasado en esos años.

El ahora  "tío Chris" se había mudado a Washington, donde trabajaba con un Congresista muy famoso. Tenía un bello novio Omega que era Chef en un restaurant muy reconocido en la ciudad.  
Yuuri lo escuchaba emocionado porque se daba cuenta que en verdad era muy feliz. Para Yuuri era lo más importante. Atrás había quedado el dolor y la tristeza. 

Y la felicidad esa tarde creció cuando, regresando Victor a ver a su familia,se encontró con su hermano y  recibió un fuerte abrazo de parte de él. Ambos con lágrimas en los ojos. Por fin había llegado  el perdón a sus corazones.

Yakov, Tiana, Mischa y los demás llegaron a visitar al recién nacido aquel fin de semana, trayendo muchos obsequios para el recién nacido y para los papás.  
Ellos nunca habían perdido contacto telefónico aunque una ocasión para reunirse todos así como esa no era usual.

Todo por fin se había apaciguado en la familia. Ahora todo era esperanza, amor y felicidad.

Y Yuuri se sorprendía todos los días, al acostar a Luka, cómo todo había comenzado. Todo con un par de periódicos y una estación de trenes. Todo con un chico rubio de ojos verdes en coma,  que necesitó su ayuda y que lo  llevó a encontrarse con el amor de su vida, antes de que éste despierte...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Tenía que haber mucho Fluff :)
> 
> Me queda un capítulo "especial" el cual publicaré en los próximos días.  
> Saludos y gracias por leer el fic!!! ♡♡


	12. "Mirando atrás"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vida de la familia Nikiforov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien. Este capítulo es "ESPECIAL". Corresponde a algunos años después de todo lo que se narró anteriormente y más que todo quise escribirlo porque sentí que faltaba describir lo que pasaba con los personajes después en sus vidas. Es un capítulo lleno de fluff así que disfrútenlo :)
> 
> Me gustó mucho escribirlo y espero que a ustedes les guste también. Fue una historia linda de escribir y me da pena que ya con este capítulo termina. Me encantará si dejan comentarios. Siempre es lindo saber de ustedes! :)

Era un día como cualquiera en casa de los Nikiforov.

Victor ayudaba a Yuuri, como de costumbre, a preparar el desayuno. Ese día a Yuuri se le había ocurrido hacer panqueques y los había hecho con forma de corazón.  
La mesa estaba pulcramente servida y el aroma exquisito del café importado de Colombia le avisaba a Victor que se debía encargar de servirlo pronto.

\- Vitya...

-Dime, amor..- el peliplateado sacaba las tazas para servir el café.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo...

-¿Qué? - preguntó Victor confundido, dándole una mirada a su esposo.

-Vamos a tener otro bebé...

Una sonrisa dulce como la miel acompañaba el delicado rostro de Yuuri, quien se llenó de amor cuando su esposo esbozó aquella tierna e infantil sonrisa de corazón que sólo le brindaba a él cuando era completamente feliz.

-Oh Yuuri!!!!!!

Se acercó prontamente a sus brazos y lo retuvo fuertemente por lo que parecieron siglos. Después buscó sus labios para darle un beso largo y delicioso y luego lo llenó de besos delicados en el rostro, en las manos y por último bajó a su vientre y, abrazando la parte baja de Yuuri le dedicó un beso muy lleno de ternura a aquella criatura que ya se hallaba ahí, creciendo en la pancita para hacer más felices a sus padres.  
No habían palabras de por medio, sólo amor que emanaba de ambos. Jamás habían necesitado más que eso para ser felices.

Su hijo Luka hacía mucho que había dejado de ser hijo único. Su hermana Dasha era una bella y dulce omega que había llegado tres años después de nacer él y ahora volvería a convertirse en hermano mayor.

Pronto se escucharon pasos apurados bajando la escalera.  
Vicchan bajaba ladrando las escaleras junto con su pequeño amito.

Yuuri y Victor habían sufrido mucho la pérdida de Makkachin, al año de haber nacido Luka.  
El perro había sido la única compañía de Yuuri durante sus años de soledad.  
Makkachin siempre había tenido una forma para entender los sentimientos de Yuuri.  
Su amo recordaba con ternura cómo Makkachin se recostaba a su lado cuando, embarazado por primera vez, se movía en la mecedora mientras sobaba su vientre y hablaba con Luka aún en la pancita. En esos momentos Yuuri hablaba con el bebé con amor, contándole cómo sus abuelos habían sido tan amorosos y le habían dedicado tanto tiempo a él mientras habían podido.

Al nacer Luka, Makkachin se había convertido en su protector. Nadie podía separarlo del pequeño bebé. A veces, con Luka sentado en el suelo, Makkachin se escurría para ponerse a su lado. Cuando lloraba le lamía suave y cariñosamente las lágrimas y dejaba que Luka le jalara las veces que quisiera ese pelaje tan esponjoso que tenía.

Un domingo de abril Makkachin no despertó. Victor y Yuuri lloraron ese día inconsolablemente y lo enterraron detrás de la casa, para que siempre los protegiera. 

Al crecer un poco Luka decidieron adoptar a otro cachorro y, grande fue su sorpresa, cuando Vicchan apareció frente a sus ojos.  
Era el mismo retrato de Makkachin pero en miniatura. Movía la pequeña colita como avisándoles que ya no tenían que buscar más.  
Como el primero que lo había visto había sido Victor, se había quedado con el diminutivo Vicchan.

\- Papá, Dasha pisó mi auto y lo rompió! - le dijo el niño enérgico a Victor, como buen alfa que era.

\- Tranquilo Luka...- le dijo Victor- tú ya ni juegas con ese auto...

\- Eso no importa! Es mío y lo malogró!

\- Vamos, vamos- le dijo Yuuri- en vez de molestarte con tu hermana pequeña recuerda que tú debes protegerla. A quién más va a tener si no?

\- Quiero tener un hermano con quien jugar! Dasha es mujer y no entiende lo importante que son las cosas como los autos y las pelotas de fútbol!!!

 

Victor y Yuuri intercambiaron miradas y sonrisas. 

 

\- Bueno...quizás tu deseo se vuelva realidad... - le respondió feliz Victor.

\- ¿Qué? - dijo el niño confundido. Al ver que Yuuri se sujetaba la pancita se le agrandaron los ojos azules que le había sacado al padre y les dijo - ¿VOY A TENER UN HERMANO?

 

Ambos padres asintieron con una sonrisa enorme y el pequeño corrió a abrazarlos fuertemente. 

 

Con sueño y frotándose los ojos se acercó una niña de cabello negro y ojos grises. Era la viva imagen de Yuuri, y por ello, la princesa de Victor.

\- Por qué están todos abrazados? - dijo bostezando.

\- ¡Vamos a tener un hermanito! - fue todo lo que dijo Luka.

El desayuno transcurrió entre risas y el intercambio de posibles nombres para el bebé.  
Ambos niños querían tener el nombre adecuado. Dasha quería una hermanita para tener con quién jugar a las muñecas y Luka quería un hermano para jugar con él fútbol.

 

\- Bueno...ya es oficial...Mila se nos casa...- dijo Victor, mostrándole a Yuuri el parte de boda que había recibido en el correo.

\- Oh! Y qué dice papá al respecto? - le preguntó Yuuri. Hacía muchos años que Mischa le había dicho que le gustaría que le diga papá. Eso había hecho que Yuuri soltara lágrimas de felicidad, de esas que sólo los Nikiforov podían causar en él. Los Nikiforov...SU familia...

\- Dice que ya era hora...- dijo Victor sonriente- son novios hace varios años y siempre me ha parecido que se quieren mucho...

\- Si...Emil siempre ha demostrado cuánto la ama...

\- Es un chico muy correcto. El abuelo dice que es tan bueno que le dejará ganar todas las discusiones que tengan...

\- Y mamá? - siguió Yuuri. Tiana se había vuelto una segunda madre para él y lo adoraba. Siempre conversaban por teléfono para contarle sobre los niños.

\- Mamá está emocionada. Su única hija mujer se casa y quiere celebrarlo en grande así que va a tirar la casa por la ventana...

 

Hacía muchos años que Yuuri no había regresado a aquella ciudad donde había crecido. Primero por falta de tiempo por los estudios, luego por el trabajo y luego por la familia. Estaban acostumbrados a recibir a los abuelos de los chicos durante los fines de semana pero ya no había regresado a ver a aquella amada ciudad donde había aprendido a ser feliz.

 

\- Bueno...el matrimonio será en el Plaza, nada mal...- siguió Victor.- Es en tres meses y creo que podemos hospedarnos ahi también, no crees? Así será más fácil con los niños y podemos llevarlos al Central Park para que jueguen y se diviertan un poco!

\- No suena nada mal! - contestó Yuuri - Igual la casa de tus padres en Manhattan queda a la vuelta de la esquina...

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Tres meses después la familia Nikiforov de Boston emprendió su viaje hacia Nueva York. Todos estaban ilusionados por descubrir la ciudad. Victor anhelaba ver aquellos sitios que había compartido con Yuuri en aquellos tiempos en los que Chris aún no despertaba del coma.

Yuuri pensaba en sus amigos y su viejo departamento. También en caminar por aquellas calles que se conocía de memoria.

Habían decidido tomarse las cosas con calma y quedarse una semana y media antes de la boda por allá.

Luego de instalarse fueron a caminar un poco por el parque. Los chicos jugaron a más no poder y les pidieron recorrer todo lo que pudieron. Al final del día los niños acabaron cansados y dormidos sin mucha dificultad.

Al día siguiente visitaron a los abuelos. Yakov abrió la puerta y Yuuri podía jurar que jamás había visto sonrisa más grande en su rostro.

\- Mis bambinos!!!!!- Exclamó abrazando a sus nietos lleno de energía y buen humor. Yakov era feliz.

Fue una linda sorpresa para Yakov descubrir la pancita de Yuuri que ya rondaba las 18 semanas de embarazo. Se emocionó mucho porque él y Victor eran los únicos hijos de su hija que le habían dado bisnietos.

Chris se había casado con su bello chef en Washington y se había animado a entrar en la política. El encanto de Chris y su gran capacidad lo había llevado lejos y ahora pertenecía a la cámara de representantes del congreso, trabajando en las filas del partido demócrata. Su esposo, mientras tanto, había abierto su propio local en la capital americana con una gran acogida. Ambos no tenían tiempo para hijos...pero no reparaban en gastos para consentir a sus sobrinos, a quienes adoraban como si fueran suyos.

Regresar a la casa de los Nikiforov le dio a Yuuri una gran alegría. En esa casa había besado por primera vez a Victor, había celebrado su primera navidad acompañado de una familia después de la muerte de sus padres y había recibido mucho amor.

Mischa y Tiana los recibieron con mucho amor y cariño.  
Tiana lloró de felicidad al ver la pancita de Yuuri y a Mischa se le iluminó el rostro al saberlo y abrazó fuertemente a los dos. Ambos eran padres orgullosos. Muy atrás había quedado la tristeza y el dolor que habían pasado. Era una familia sólida y llena de amor.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A pedido de Tiana y Mischa, Dasha y Luka se quedaron a dormir en su casa. Los niños habían aceptado sin dudarlo ni un momento. Ya tendrían tiempo de ver a sus padres después. Por tanto, Yuuri y Victor se tomaron el siguiente día para recorrer la ciudad, aquella ciudad donde se habían enamorado. 

 

\- Por favor, un ramo de rosas...- dijo Yuuri feliz.

\- Ok..aquí tien...- grande fue la sorpresa de Phichit al ver a su mejor amigo ahí parado, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Yuuri! Victor!!!! - el tailandés los abrazó fuertemente y con una felicidad que desbordaba naturalmente de su ser.

Phichit estaba rayando de alegría. Hacía mucho que no veía a su amigo y, aunque seguían en contacto por las redes sociales y se intercambiaban fotos, no se habían visto hacía mucho tiempo.

Los invitó a comer no sin antes dejar saludar a aquellos amigos que Yuuri había siempre atesorado en su corazón: Sala y Guang Hong

Pasaron la tarde juntos, felices por rememorar aquellos días. Phichit les prometió que los iría a visitar en Boston pronto.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Casi al ponerse el sol Yuuri y Victor se pararon frente a un edificio antiguo que les provocaba muchas emociones. La ventana del antiguo departamento de Yuuri se veía desde ahí, cubierta con nuevas cortinas y se divisaba una plantita deseosa de absorber toda la luz que pudiera.  
Ambos suspiraron. Se habían querido tanto y Yuuri había amado tanto a sus padres alli que las emociones flotaban en el ambiente…

 

-Me lleva el diablo…Yuuri Katsuki?- escucharon tras de ellos y no pudieron evitar sonreir cómplices al ver a un JJ con algo de calvicie en la parte frontal y una barriga descomunal.

-JJ? – dijo Yuuri, tratando de darle la mano pero teniendo que aceptar el abrazo inesperado de su ex vecino, quien notó su estado y exclamó:  
\- Te lo dije, Yuuri…un omega no es uno completo sin ser marcado y sin tener cachorros…qué bueno que me hiciste caso y te encontraras un buen alfa que fuera tu dueño…

 

Antes de que Victor pudiera decir algo Yuuri le apretó la mano que lo tenía sujetado para calmarlo. Tuvo que probar su paciencia al límite…  
Yuuri jamás había estado tan feliz de haber despreciado el interés de JJ hacia su persona.No quería imaginarse lo que hubiera sido de él de haberlo hecho.

 

\- Y dime JJ…- le dijo curioso- llegaste a encontrar a un omega bueno?

\- Ah si…- dijo portando orgulloso una sonrisa- me encontré una dama de esas difíciles de hallar…- ISABELLAAAAA – gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Yuuri y Victor se asustaron ante el ruido. Una mujer salió por una ventana del segundo piso colérica y exclamó:

\- QUÉ DIABLOS QUIERES AHORA PEDAZO DE ESTÚPIDO, NO SABES QUE ESTOY OCUPADA ATENDIENDO A TUS CACHORROS? O PREFIERES LIMPIARLES EL TRASERO TÚ MISMOOO?

\- Es una dama…- explicó JJ riendo- la conocí hace diez años en una fiesta organizada por uno de mis ex compañeros de prisión, cuando demostraron que no había sido el asesino y lo soltaron…

Grandes cambios. Otros tiempos y otras vidas.

Yuuri no extrañaba la soledad de esas épocas aunque pensaba con nostalgia en aquellos días. Quizás eran las hormonas las que lo tenían tan sensible.  
Pero siempre que pasaba eso su solución era un abrazo de su Victor, atento, cariñoso y totalmente incondicional.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Estar en Nueva York nuevamente le había traído felicidad al pelinegro. Disfrutaba de aquella ciudad nunca durmiente, de sus aromas y vida por primera vez después de 12 años.

Doce años habían pasado sin darse cuenta. Pero ya no podía imaginarse una vida que no fuera la suya. Su esposo era un hombre que lo amaba y lo ayudaba a crecer día a día, lo había motivado a terminar su carrera y a desarrollarse como persona. Victor era un faro guía que lo llevaba por aguas mansas. Era su Alfa en ese momento y para toda la eternidad.  
Habían aprendido juntos a ser buenos esposos, padres, amantes y amigos. Nadie podía poner en duda el amor tan grande que Victor y Yuuri Nikiforov se tenían el uno por el otro.

Era increíble pero se sintieron dos jóvenes enamorados nuevamente. Tomados de la mano siguieron caminando por varias horas hasta tarde, llevados por la atmósfera tan viva y energizante de la ciudad.

Se llenaron de besos, de abrazos, de frases de amor. No había nadie en el mundo más que ellos. Llegando al hotel se amaron nuevamente con la libertad que la soledad les permitía al no tener a los hijos cerca. Se amaron y acariciaron con el mismo deseo y curiosidad de dos jovencitos que se disfrutaban por primera vez. Y es que cada vez era como una primera vez para ellos. Era un principio que se repetía sin parar…

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

La Boda se realizó un sábado en el Hotel Plaza y fue un gran acontecimiento. 

Mila, ahora de 28 años, lucía hermosa y muy enamorada.

Había conocido a Emil Nekola viajando como mochilera por Europa. Se habían conocido en Roma esperando por el tren hacia Florencia. Desde entonces Emil no la pudo soltar más. 

El chico era un conocido creativo que trabajaba en una de las firmas más importantes de publicidad. Mila por su parte era abogado y trabajaba en una organización sin fines de lucro que defendía a los omegas maltratados.

Victor, a petición de su hermana, fue el padrino de su esposo, ya que éste había sufrido la muerte de sus padres dos años atrás en un accidente automovilístico.

Fue una ceremonia bella y muy lujosa. Chris llegó como siempre impecable, de mano de su también guapo esposo y causó sensación entre los invitados.

El que quiso pasar desapercibido sin conseguirlo fue Yurio, quien invitó a su novio Otabek Altin, un kasajo que había conocido mientras había estudiado medicina en la Universidad de Columbia. Ambos eran doctores y estaban terminando su residencia.

Victor no pudo dejar de voltear e intercambiar miradas durante la ceremonia con su esposo. Yuuri lucía radiante, con esa aura especial que tienen todas las personas que están esperando un bebé.  
Victor pensaba que no podía haber hombre más bello y perfecto en el planeta. 

También había en la vida de Victor un antes y un después de Yuuri.

Jamás se había imaginado una vida en pareja ni había podido pensar en un compañero o compañera de vida que pudiese darle hijos.  
Èl pensaba que la vida era trabajar y hacer el bien a los demás. Pero todo eso había cambiado cuando había conocido a Yuuri. Su esposo sacaba lo mejor de él, lo comprendía en momentos de oscuridad y lo apoyaba en momentos de decepción y tristeza.

Su esposo era la razón por la que se emocionaba al llegar a casa y sus hijos la razón por la que trabajaba con tanto esfuerzo y dedicación. 

Ahora no podía imaginarse una vida mejor que la que tenía. Tenía todo lo que podía desear y más. No había ser en el mundo, así pensaba él, que podía ser más feliz ni afortunado.

Los Nikiforov habían sido bendecidos con un ángel llamado Yuuri Katsuki que les había casi devuelto a un hijo a la vida, que le había dado amor incondicional a su otro hijo y que les había dado todo de él con amor y sinceridad. 

Yuuri ya no era simplemente uno más del montón de extraños...Yuuri era de la familia y así sería para todo el resto de sus vidas....

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Estamos en época de Navidad y no pude dejar de recordar aquellas películas que de una u otra forma me recuerdan a estas fiestas.  
> Una de ellas es "While you were sleeping" y no pude evitar la idea de usar un poco la trama para esta. Por supuesto que cambiarán muchas cosas así que vamos a ver como se desarrolla la historia.
> 
> Es mi primer intento Omegaverse.  
> He calculado que srrán entre 11 a 13 capítulos :)
> 
> Espero que les guste! :)


End file.
